Live
by XxMissDramaQueenxX
Summary: Tori Vega is living a good life. Her dreams are quickly becoming a reality, and everything is going as planned... Until, her entire life changes, because of one simple sentence, "She only has the summer..." Tori loses herself. What if someone completely unexpected helps her live? Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Worst Day

It's a Friday, and I'm feeling great. I haven't had a headache for a few days, I finished taking the finals for all my classes, school's almost out (three school days left), and later on tonight I'm going out to Karaoke Dokie with my friends.

Currently, I'm in the car with my mom listening to Kiss FM, on the way to the doctor's. I had been having frequent headaches, and threw up quite a bit in the past few weeks. Trina joked around that I was pregnant, which made my parents grow suspicious. They went bonkers. I tried to assure them that it was literally impossible that I could be pregnant (I've actually never had sex before…), but they didn't believe me.

My dad had grabbed his shot gun from its safe, and demanded the addresses of Beck, Andre, and Robbie. We all gave him weird looks when he said Robbie…The moment was actually pretty hilarious if I'm being honest. A little scary…but hilarious. After taking several pregnancy tests, at the request of my parents, they were finally assured that I was not pregnant.

Then, my mom took me to the doctor the next day. After a thorough examination, and several questions, he prescribed me some pills. He said that it was nothing to worry about, and that I should be fine in a week or so. Then he took some scans just to take precaution, but reassured us again that there was nothing to worry about.

I believed him, and didn't worry one bit. The pills actually helped. I knew I was going to be fine…my mom on the other hand…she was tense. She tried to hide her concern, so that I wouldn't worry, but I know her well, and I saw that she was anxious.

So now we are going to the doctor's again, so that he could give us the results from the scans he took a couple days prior. I lay my head back on the seat, and shut my eyes enjoying the music. I have nothing to worry about.

When we get there, my mom wakes me up and we meet with Doctor Rodriguez again. He shakes our hands in greeting, and then we sit. I notice that his eyes lack their usual spark, and his smile is small and polite rather than happy and friendly. He seems tense. I brush it off, thinking that he might be having a long day, or he's constipated or something.

It's quiet for a minute, and then he finally clears his throat and speaks. "I looked over the scans…and I found something…" Something? Uh oh…

"What do you mean?" My mom asks, instantaneously.

The doctor sighs. "There's no easy way of saying this…We spotted a tumor…"

The doctor continues speaking, but I stop listening. This can't be true. This can't be. My mom is asking a bunch of questions and tears are running down her face in thick streams. The doctor is answering her questions, and keeps apologizing…but I'm still not listening. I can't.

Then he says something that stands out. Something I actually hear. "… She only has the summer…'

My summer break. That's all I have left. I let my own tears fall, as a really good day quickly turns into the worst day.


	2. Chapter 2: Tori vs Jade

I've been on my couch for three days; I didn't even go to school since it was pointless. My mom brought me a pillow, and some blankets since I can't sleep in my room. I only get off the couch to sulk in the shower for an hour or two, then I come right back to the couch.

I spent my first day, with my earphones in, listening to depressing music on my phone. Then I had to just turn my phone off, since I got non-stop calls and text messages from my worried friends. On the second day, they kept coming over; they kept on knocking and ringing the doorbell profusely. I begged my mom to answer the door, and tell them I wasn't home or something. She did, and my third day was day two all over again. I just want peace. I don't want to deal with anything.

Today, all I plan to do is attempt to watch movies by myself. I'm finally home alone, and thank God I am. I can't stand looking at my parent's faces, or even Trina's. Their eyes are always filled with grief, and pain. That's the worst part about all this. Seeing the pain I'm putting my loved ones through.

I turn on the TV. I don't want to think about that right now. I finally settle on some reality show, when there's a sharp knock on the door. Then another. The knocks were very loud and persistent. My friends usually knocked in a way that said "Please let me in!" But these knocks were saying something completely different…they were saying "I'm getting in one way or another." Whoever was at the door wasn't playing around…

I turned the volume up on the TV, but that still didn't tune out the knocking. So after about two minutes, with an irritated sigh I make my way to the front door. Right when I get there, the knocking subsides. I check the peephole…no one's there. Good.

Then all of a sudden, I hear a loud noise coming from upstairs. I start to panic. The first thing that comes to mind is to call the police, but I quickly realize my phone is dead, and upstairs. Damn it. They must have gotten in through my bedroom window.

I reach for the first thing that I could use as a weapon, and prepare myself.

"VEGA!" Uh oh, I know that voice… "I know you're here! Holy shit…"

She must've noticed the condition of my room…

 _I had just come home from the doctor's. I dashed upstairs to the safety of my room, locked the door, and finally let my built up tears fall. This isn't fair. I still have my whole life to live, but now I only have two months. I'm never going to graduate; I'm never going to have the music career I worked so hard for, and I'm never going to have that cheesy fairytale romance that I always secretly wanted. I had so many plans for my future, and now…I have no future._

 _I covered my face with my hands, and I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was angry. I've always been a good person. I've always been a "good girl." I've always stayed out of trouble. I don't deserve this. I punched the wall with as much strength as I could muster, and in my rage I felt no pain. I did it again and again but I felt nothing. My knuckles were bleeding, but I didn't care. By this point my tears were flowing freely down my cheeks._

 _I saw my favorite poster on my wall. More tears fall down my face, blurring my vision. In big bold letters it says "Dream Big." My ass. I yanked the framed poster off the wall, and tossed it, breaking the frame. I continued to tear my room apart, leaving no inch unharmed. I had never gotten this angry in my entire life._

 _My parents were banging on my door, and screaming my name. Everything was in slow motion, as I stared at all the photos on my wall. There were countless photos of my friends, and family. It hit me hard. I felt weak. My knees hit the ground, and I bawled my eyes out. By the time my parents got in, I was a mess on the floor, in the fetal position._

I run a finger over my scabbed knuckles, as the memory comes rushing into my head. With a sigh, I head over to my room.

In the middle of the room stands Jade, in all of her scary gothic glory. Her eyes are wandering around in confusion, and…worry? I don't know…

"What do you want?" I demand. She looks at me with what seems to be a hint of relief.

"It looks like someone was strangled to death in here," She states, her signature scowl back in place.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not in the mood to put up with you right now." I start to walk away, but she pulls me back by my wrist. I glare at her.

"What is wrong with you, Vega?! W-the others were worried about you…" Jade looks away from my eyes.

"Well as you can see I'm _perfectly_ fine. So tell that to 'the others'."

Jade furrows her brows, and takes several steps closer to me. She looks me directly in the eye, and I hold her gaze defiantly. "Vega," She starts with venom. "Drop your stupid little 'rebel' act, because it's not working, and listen up." She starts getting in my face. "Cat has been annoying the hell out of me, with how worried she is about you. To get her off my back, I told her I would make you go to her sleepover. Tonight. "

"Uh… No. Tell Cat I'm sorry, though. You know where the front door is. Or you can just jump out the window. I'm totally cool with that. Ta ta! " I say while walking away, with a dismissive wave.

It takes her a second to follow after me. I guess I caught her off guard. "Ohhh you must have a death wish, _Vega_ , because no one dismisses me!"

"Well I just did!"

When we reach the bottom of the stairs, she turns me around with a vicious look in her eyes. Then she grabs me by the shirt, and balls the fabric into her fist. I know she expects me to look scared, but I don't give her the satisfaction, and just stare at her blankly instead.

"Never. Do. That. Again." Her eyes are searching my own for fear. "You're gonna go to Cat's sleepover, you're gonna act like you're happy to be there, and Cat will finally get off my back."

She releases me, and instantaneously her stoic composition is back. She walks past me, and heads for the door.

"I'm coming for you at 7. You better be ready," and with that she slams the door shut.

We'll see about that.


	3. Chapter 3: Cat's Sleepover

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! I kept making several changes to this chapter, and now I'm finally satisfied with it. This chapter is longer than the others, so hopefully you think that's a good thing...Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as I'm done showering, I head over to my room, casually humming some song stuck in my head. I quickly lock the door to change.

"Vega!"

I hate to say it...but I actually scream, and almost drop my towel. But, I held onto it for dear life. I cannot think of a moment more awkward, than dropping my towel in front of Jade. The gank would never let it go. Jade is seated on my messed up bed with a scowl. It's possible that I might die today…

"Jade! What-"

"Vega, do you know what time it is?"

"Uh no."

"7:20. You wasted 20 minutes of my time. You owe me." Jade says angrily.

Usually I would apologize, and explain myself; but now that I'm dying I just don't see the point in apologizing to someone that's forcing me to go to a sleepover I don't want to go to.

"I was busy," I say calmly.

Jade looks surprised by my answer. She looks me over like she's studying me. I don't react,and it's silent for a couple of seconds. Then Jade stands up from the bed all of a sudden, and walks over to me. And, just when I think she's about to kill me, or maim me, or something, she walks right past me.

"Just get dressed. I already packed your stuff when I was waiting," She says dismissively, and walks out of my room.

I look down at the packed bag in front of me on the floor, trying to ignore the fact that Jade went through my drawers to pack it. It's going to be a long night…Before leaving, I said goodbye to my parents, and Trina. They all hugged me a little too long, like they didn't want to let go. So I had to pull away from each of them. I'm sure Jade thought this was weird. I'm hesitant to get into Jade's car. Last time I was in here, I'm pretty sure she was trying to bury me alive; so my hesitancy is definitely justified. I finally get in when Jade reassured me that she wouldn't "kill me" (although I could've sworn she whispered "not today at least"), and when I saw that there wasn't a shovel in the backseat.

I still have my guard up, though. I don't trust Jade. She's evil, like "Voldemort meets the Joker evil," as Robbie says (of course not in front of her). The ride goes by quickly, and now we're in front of Cat and her new roommate's apartment. I've actually never been here before, since we usually hang out at my house. Jade rings the doorbell, then goes right back to crossing her arms. A blonde answers the door. When I see the familiar face I start to panic. My throat goes dry, and my blood runs cold. My hands start to shake on their own accord.

"P-Ponnie..." I slowly back away from the doorway.

She looks at me, confused. "What's a Ponnie?"

I scream, and take off running. She's trying to mess with my head again.

I hear Ponnie saying "What's her problem?"and Jade shouting my name at the same time. Then I hear Jade's heavy boots thumping on the ground. I just keep running. Jade catches up to me real quick, and grabs me from behind.

"Stop it! Vega!" She shouts, as I flail around in her arms trying to escape, but she's too strong. Her crazy strength is just more proof for my theory that Jade is a demon.

"THAT'S PONNIE, JADE! PONNIE!"

"No it's not, that's-"

"PONNIE! IT'S PONNIE!

"No! That's-"

"PONNIE!"

"Vega!"

"PONNIE!"

"VEGA SHUT UP!" She puts her hand over my mouth. "THAT'S NOT PONNIE! THAT'S SAM FROM _ICARLY_! YOU MET HER AT KENAN THOMPSON'S HOUSE!"

I stop squirming, and Jade releases me.

"Besides, Ponnie...Fawn Lebowitz is behind bars…" Jade states. Is Jade trying to comfort me? "...She can't come after you for another few years." Nevermind…

"Thank you for that comforting thought. I definitely feel safe now," I scoff, with an eyeroll.

"No problem, now let's get back to the apartment." She pulls me with her, in the direction of the apartment.

Sam's not at the doorway anymore, but she left the door open. I follow Jade inside. Sam's sitting on the couch casually watching _Toilet Wars_.

"Hey Sam, it's uh nice to see you again...I'm really sorry about what happened back there…" I apologize, awkwardly. "You just...look like a psychopath that I used to know…"I try to sound casual, but I fail.

Sam raises a questioning eyebrow.

"It's a...long story…"

"TORI!" Cat screams from the kitchen. Next thing I know I'm enveloped by the smell of candy, and red hair. I almost fall down, then she lifts me off the ground, and puts me back down, squeezing me tightly. She's definitely stronger than she looks. "I WAS SOOO WORRIED!"

"Hey Cat…" I force a smile, and pat her back. I can barely breathe.

"Cat, try not to kill the girl," Sam mutters, before shoving a handful of chips into her mouth.

She finally lets me go, but then she starts rambling on and I don't understand a word she says. I just nod, and smile to be polite. Thankfully, she stops her rambling to go hug Jade, finally. Jade pulls away though, she hates being touched.

"THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN! We can have girl talk, do each others nails, do each others hair...oooh we can do makeov-"

"NO!" Jade cuts off Cat.

"What she said," Sam nods."Let's just turn off all the lights, and put on a scary movie."

"I'm choosing," Jade plops down on the couch next to Sam.

"I don't want to see a scary movie," Cat pouts.

"Yeah, me neither." I agree. Especially not if Jade's choosing.

"Fine. Jade, and I will watch a scary movie, while you _girls_ do your prissy stuff in the other room."

"We will! Afterwards, we are playing Truth or Dare, though. Come on, Tori," Cat drags me by the wrist to her room. My eyes wander all over, there's so much going on in the room. It's apparent that half of the room is Sam's, and half is Cat's.

We gossip about anything, and everything while doing each other's hair, makeup, and nails. I actually really enjoy the conversation...until she brings up Senior year. While she goes on and on about how excited she is, I put on a fake smile, and swallow all the sadness the topic brings me.

"You know...Joey asked about you," Cat changes the topic, giving me a cheshire grin. I feel my cheeks heat up. I have been crushing on him for a while.

"R-really?" I question, trying to keep my cool.

Cat nods with a grin.

"What did he say?!"

"He was concerned about you...So I gave him your number."

"Oh my...Cat, no you didn't!"

"I did!"

I immediately start to feel bad that I left my phone dead for the past few days. What if he tried to call me or something? A little while later, Sam jumps onto her bed, startling us, and Jade walks into the room a second later.

"Movie's over," Jade announces, before sitting at the foot of Sam's bed.

"Yay! Now we can play Truth or Dare!" Cat says excitedly, and Sam groans into her pillow. Jade rolls her eyes, and complains about how "cliche and stupid" the game is. I sort of agree with her, but maybe it'll be a good distraction.

"Okay. I'll go first. I dare myself to eat this piece of chicken," Sam pulls out a chicken leg from under her pillow, and takes a bite. Jade and I look at her strangely, but Cat looks unfazed like it's as normal as breathing.

"Sam that's not how the game works!" Cat exclaims, and Sam just shrugs. "We have to sit in a circle."

Cat and I sit on the floor on her side of the room, right behind the line that divides the room. Sam, and Jade do the same on Sam's side of the room.

"Tori why don't you start!" Cat smiles at me.

"Do I really have to?" I ask.

"Just do it, Vega!" Jade rolls her eyes.

"Fine!" I huff. "Truth or dare...Cat?"

"Uh...dare! No wait! Truth. No! Dare. Wait-"

"PICK ONE!" Jade shouts.

"Truth," Cat gulps.

"Okay...Uh...is it true that Mr. Purple is your favorite stuffed animal?"

Jade fake coughs, and says "lame." I give her a dirty look, which she smirks at,

"Shhh Tori! Of course not! I love them all the _same_!" Cat exclaims, while eyeing all her stuffed animals as if they're listening. Then she turns back to me, and mouths a "yes."

"Okayy then…" Sam says.

"Sam, truth or dare?" Cat asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick your elbow!" Cat giggles.

"Cat..that is physically impossible…" Sam explains.

"Fine. Lick Jade's elbow," Cat decides.

Jade's eyes widen. "No."

"Just do it, West!" I repeat what she said to me earlier. She sends an evil glare my way, before rolling the sleeve of her leather jacket past her elbow. Hesitantly, she offers her pale elbow to Sam. Sam makes a face, quickly licks it, and pulls away. Jade, with a grimace, awkwardly unrolls her sleeve.

"Jade, truth or dare?" Sam asks, with an evil grin.

"Dare, obviously."

"I dare you to make me a sandwich."

Jade rolls her eyes, and gets up to go to the kitchen. She comes back about twenty seconds later. Must be a poor-quality sandwich. She hands it to Sam, and Sam takes a bite. "All there is, is mayonaise."

"You didn't say what type of sandwich," Jade smirks. Sam shrugs, and continues to eat the sandwich.

"Vega," Jade calls my name with a devilish little smile. I'm doomed. She must've noticed the fear in my eyes, because her smile widens. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Jade's eyebrows raise in surprise at my answer. Ha! She wasn't expecting that. I find myself smirking a bit. _Bring it on West!_

"Alright, Vega I dare you to…" Jade sends a frightening smirk my way. "Knock on one of the neighbor's doors and ask them out on a date."

My eyes widen. I should've known not to pick dare...especially since Jade has no mercy or heart. Although I really really want to, I'm not going to back down. It's time for me to stop playing it so safe all the time."Okay," I nod and stand up from the floor, surprising everyone.

We all go outside the apartment, and I can feel my heart beating fast. I'm really nervous on the inside, but I play it cool and hide my nervousness quite well. Jade looks around, trying to decide which one she wants me to go to.

"Tell her to go knock on that one," Sam points to one in the distance. "A grumpy old fart lives there," she chuckles.

"Sounds good." Jade nods in agreement, with a smirk. "We'll hide around the corner and watch."

The three of them walk over to the corner, while I slowly approach the apartment. With every step a bad scenario comes to mind. I gulp as I finally stand at the door. I take a second to catch my breath, before lightly knocking on the door. No answer. I wait a couple seconds...still no answer. I knock two more times, and still no one comes to the door. I turn around and start to walk away with a sigh of relief, when I hear the door open behind me. Just my luck…I quickly turn around, and I feel as if I've seen a ghost! I freeze up instantly. I'd actually rather see a ghost right now...

The guy runs a hand through his messy brown hair. "Sorry about that I was...Tori?" He finally looks up at me. Oh no...what if he thinks I'm a stalker!

"Hey...Joey…" I smile nervously. "I uh...didn't know you lived around here…" I shuffle my feet.

"I don't I'm just staying with my grandfather for a few days...so uh why are you here?" He asks curiously.

"I'm just here for Cat's sleepover…We were playing truth or dare, and I was dared to knock on one of the neighbor's doors and uh ask them out on a date..." I say the last part quietly. I worry that he'll think I'm some sort of freak, but I'm pleasantly surprised when he starts laughing good-naturedly. I smile a bit, relieved.

"I actually got your number from Cat...I hope you don't mind. I tried calling you, to ask if you wanted to hang out sometime, but you uh never answered…" He says, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, my phone's been dead for a few days," I blush. He was trying to ask me out...oh my gosh...should've answered my phone…

"It's okay," He smiles, with that perfect smile of his. "So...are you gonna do the other half of your dare?"

I laugh. "Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Yes," He grins widely. "Just text me whenever you're free!"

"Alright," I laugh nervously. "I should uh probably get back to my friends now…"

"Right, He nods. "Enjoy the sleepover. Goodnight, Tori," He smiles sweetly.

"Thank you. Goodnight," I return the smile.

I cannot believe that just happened. I ponder if it was a dream or something, because that is just too much of a coincidence. Am I really going to go on a date with Joey? Is it really a good idea, considering the fact that I only have two months...When I get back to the three amigos, they all have different reactions. Cat is grinning at me like a mad woman, Sam looks bored, and Jade has her arms crossed with an unreadable expression.

"Well that sucks...let's just go back inside," Sam lets out a disappointed huff.

As soon as we get back to the bedroom, it registers to me that it's my turn to choose someone for truth or dare. My first thought is to choose Jade to get my revenge, but then I think maybe I should choose Sam since she tried to get me to ask out an "old fart." It takes me about 2 seconds to come up with a way to get them both back.

"Jaadeeee," I can't help but grin an evil grin of my own.

"Dare," She huffs.

"I dare you to kiss Sam...with tongue!" I say, holding in laughter. I see instant regret in Jade's eyes. Jade looks as if she's seeing the devil himself...well actually if Jade saw the devil she'd probably ask him to join her for coffee or something, that is if she isn't the devil herself...so I'd say Jade looked as if she was looking at a gang of the cutest, happiest, fluffiest, and pinkest unicorns. Something straight out of one of Cat's colorful dreams. The look on her face is priceless.

Then Sam and Jade look at each other, disgusted by one another, as if they are two extremely heterosexual male jock best friends, that were dared to kiss.

"Just close your eyes and imagine it's Beck, Jade," I chuckle. Cat gasps and widens her eyes, and Jade winces a bit. Well that's weird…

I open my mouth to ask about their reactions, but Jade talks before I can. "Sam. Close your eyes."

"Make it quick, West," Sam sighs, and shuts her eyes tight. Her lips are coiled into a grimace. Jade leans in extremely slow, shoots me a dirty look on her way, and then their lips finally meet. Cat and I have our mouths wide open. It's truly a crazy sight.

Jade and Sam both pull away once there's tongue. They don't look disgusted like before, instead they look competent with what just happened.

"Eh, not bad, West," Sam shrugs.

"Your lips aren't as crusty as I thought. They're actually soft." Jade nods.

"Thanks! It's chicken grease," Sam smiles, proudly. We all look at her weird.

"Anyways…" I clear my throat, breaking the awkward silence that ensued. "Maybe we should um...go get ready for bed now…?"

"Yup," "Yeah," "Yes," Sam, Cat, and Jade all say at the same time before dispersing in different directions.

The four of us get ready for bed, and decide that I will sleep with Cat, and Jade will sleep with Sam. We all decide this is the best set up. Cat and I settle into her bed, which is really comfortable. A lot more comfortable than my couch. Jade and Sam on the other hand argue about space, and blankets. Then they start whacking each other with pillows, and not in a cutesy slumber party type of way either; more like they are trying to beat each other senseless with pillows. It's a little scary...

"Oh my gosh can't you guys just compromise and go to sleep!" I roll my eyes.

"Nope," Sam says smacking Jade in the face with a pillow. Jade's eyebrows furrow, and she tries to retaliate the blow but Sam dodges. Sam laughs at Jade, riling her up. Sam hits her again with the pillow and backs away, teasing the poor goth.

"I wanna join in!" Cat laughs excitedly, getting out of her bed.

"Oh no you don't!" I quickly pull her back into bed. "It's waaayy too dangerous."

Cat pouts, and of course it affects me. "Caatt do you really want to join two of the scariest-" I'm cut off when a pillow hits me in the face, Sam was trying to throw it at Jade, but it hit me instead.

"Crap!" Sam says, grabbing another pillow.

I take a breath, and ignore it. "Cat do you really want to-" Another pillow hits my face. Again, I ignore it. "Do you really want-" Once again a pillow hits me in the face.

"Sorry not sorry," Jade smirks at me, and returns her attention to the blonde, laughing when she hits Sam.

"Okay that's it!" I grab two pillows, and hop out of Cat's bed. I hurl one pillow at Jade, and then Sam. Which is a mistake, because I'm now apart of this war…

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Cat yells. She grabs a pillow, and smacks each one of us with a pillow, laughing hysterically.

Now we're all pummeling each other with pillows, and everyone's laughing. It's a fun distraction. And again, it's in no way anything like a cutesy slumber party pillow fight. About ten to twenty minutes later, we're all panting, with each of us occasionally letting out a stray laugh or two, worn out.

Finally, we all get to bed. Sam and Jade build a makeshift barrier out of blankets in the center of the bed, to keep one another away. Everyone falls asleep relatively fast. And I'm here wide-awake staring at the ceiling. My head is filled with thoughts that are keeping me awake. At first they were pleasant excited thoughts about Joey, but they evolved into dark thoughts about my future. The little time I had left. How it it'll affect my friends, and family. Those thoughts tortured me.

My thoughts are momentarily interrupted, by loud snores coming from Sam. Cat moves a bit in her sleep because of it, and of course Jade is unaffected by it. She did sleep through a war after all…

A few more minutes of trying to quiet my thoughts, and get some sleep, and I finally just give up and tip-toe out of the room. I made my way over to the living room, and turned on the television. I need a distraction. I need to silence my thoughts. I flipped through the channels, looking for something interesting. A couple minutes go by, and I still find nothing to watch. I yawn a bit.

"Boo!" A voice half-whispers, half-yells right beside my ear. I scream, and fall off the couch in terror. From the floor I look up to see an amused Jade, standing behind the couch.

"JADE! Why would you do that?!"

"Obviously, because I wanted to," Jade says like it's completely natural, hopping over to sit on the couch.

"I thought you were asleep," I huff, sitting back down. I make sure to keep a safe distance between myself, and the she-devil.

"I was, but now I'm not," She answered shortly.

"Well, what could've woken you up? You're literally the heaviest sleeper I know. You slept through a war."

"Sam crossed over to my side of the bed, thought I was a piece of chicken or something, and took a bite out of my shoulder in her sleep," Jade explains. I look at her shoulder, and indeed there is a red bite mark on her shoulder.

I look at her with an eyebrow raised, but her attention is on the TV screen. I turn away from her, and cautiously grab the remote to switch the channel. _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_ is on, and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy watching it…

"No." Jade scowls.

I turn to her. "No?"

"I am not watching the Kardashians."

"I wanna watch it!" I frown.

"Well too bad!"

Then it shows Kim Kardashian with pink boxing gear, in a boxing ring with a random lady. It's an old episode, where the Kardashians made the decision to box for charity. I don't feel like watching it.

"Fine. It's an old episode anyway." I grab the remote to change the channel.

All of a sudden Jade seems very interested. Of course, she would want to watch Kim Kardashian getting punched. "Okay Vega, stop begging. I'll watch the stupid Kardashians with you! Jesus…"

"But I don't even wanna-"

"Shhh."

When the episode finishes Jade gets up from the couch, and leaves. I assume she's tired and is going back to sleep, but she comes back with a DVD in hand. She puts the DVD into the blu-ray player, and casually sits back on the couch.

"What movie is this?" I ask, curiously.

"You'll see."

The menu screen pops up...and of course Jade put on _The Scissoring_. I furrow my brows at her. "I don't want to watch a scary movie this late…"

"Quit being a baby, Vega. We already watched the stupid Kardashians because _you_ wanted to, now it's my turn to choose." She rolls her eyes, and hits play. I stare at her open-mouthed. She can not be serious…

"I didn't even want-"

"Shhh."

"But I didn't-"

"Shut up, Vega. It's starting!"

I lean back into the couch, with a sigh. I really don't feel like arguing so I just go with it. Besides, I've never seen the film before.

The movie had an impossible amount of blood, violence, and gore. I found myself hiding behind a pillow during several scenes, actually. No wonder it's Jade's favorite. Surprisingly though, I actually enjoyed it. The movie is really twisted, but it has a good plot.

"That movie was…" I start to speak.

"Whatever Vega! You have bad taste anyway." Jade interrupts, defensively.

"...pretty good," I finish.

Jade looks me over disbelievingly. "Really?

"Yeah. Minus all the blood and gore, it had an interesting plot, the characters had good backstories, and it was really artistic for a gross scary movie. I liked how it makes you think, and how you have to read between the lines to understand the true meaning of the movie. And even though Tawny was a freak, she was definitely my favorite character."

Jade looks at me blankly, like she's at a loss for words.

"Anyways...I'm still not tired...so I'm going to put on another movie," I announce. I chose to put on _Mean Girls_ , because why not.

"You would pick this," Jade scoffs.

"It's good!"

In the middle of the movie, I tease Jade about how Regina George reminds me of her except not goth. She retorts saying that I'm like Cady, but dorkier. That's the last thing I remember, before knocking out.

"Vega! Wake up! The movie's over and this couch is very uncomfortable!"

"Mm it's pretty comfortable to me…" I mumble, sleepily.

"Maybe because you're on top of me, and not the couch." I get up in an instant. My face heats up. I'm surprised Jade didn't throw me off or something.

"Sorry." I say, embarrassed.

Jade sits up. She puts both hands on her back, and presses down with both hands cracking it loudly. "This dumb couch is hard. It's a back's worst nightmare."

At least it's the couch's fault. and not mine...

"Anyways, I'm too tired to kill you for using me as a mattress, so consider yourself lucky." With that Jade takes off to Sam and Cat's room, and I follow a second later.

Jade groans when she walks into the room. "I am not sleeping with that blonde demon again. I'm gonna move Cat."

Jade carefully picks up Cat, and puts her in Sam's bed. Then she builds another barrier like she did on Sam's bed, out of pillows and blankets. She lies down on one side. "Vega. I trust that you will respect the barrier...or you'll suffer my wrath. Sweet dreams." The last part is of course sarcastic. With a sigh, I get on my side, and make myself comfortable.

I stare at the ceiling for a little, but sleep comes a lot quicker this time.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Trina's Graduation Party

**A/N: I'm sorry for the super long wait! I had some trouble with this chapter. Thank you all for the kind reviews, I really appreciate them. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, and when I can see clearly, I see a sleeping Jade. Our faces are super close. Almost nose-to-nose, actually. My back is against the wall, so Jade's the one who didn't "respect the barrier." As a matter of fact, she's spooning the pile of pillows and blankets that once made up the "barrier." There's a bunch of space on her side, yet she's invading my side. That is just so Jade-like.

Suddenly, Jade moves a bit in her sleep, and her eyes look as if they were about to open. As a reflex I shut my eyes. It would be so creepy, and awkward if Jade were to open her eyes, and see me awake, facing her, in such a close proximity. I can feel her looking my face over, probably to see if I'm asleep.

Then Jade's body shifts, leaving more space between us. I assume her back is facing me now. I tentatively open my eyes, and I'm right.

Now there's a lot of space between us. On the other side of the room, I can make out Sam sprawled like a starfish on her bed, and Cat is fast asleep on the floor. No one is moving to get up, anytime soon. So, I turn to face the wall, and decide to just sleep for a while longer.

The next time I wake up, is because of Cat.

"Tori! Jade! Wake up! I made pancakes!" Cat bounces on the bed. I groan, lifting the covers up over my face. Like all people, I hate being woken up. A few more bounces from Cat, and the beast beside me awakens too.

Instantaneously, Jade has the previously excited redhead in her grasp, they mirror a lion and a gazelle.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NEVER WAKE ME. EVER."

"Ahh! I'm sorry Jade!"

"Jade let the girl go." I roll my eyes. Jade's glare is still focused on Cat. "Jade, come on."

Reluctantly Jade releases Cat, but her glare is still fixed on the terrified girl. Without my consent my hand is on Jade's shoulder. She doesn't push it away. Sam suddenly pops into the room, grabbing all of our attention.

"Well, good morning." Sam says with a smirk directed at Jade. "Don't you look all...sunny." Sam laughs.

Jade glowers at Sam. "You don't want to play games with me, before I've had coffee, blondie."

Sam shrugs. " I do what I want, emo."

Jade's scowl intensifies, and I honestly have to hold back a laugh. I suddenly find it very easily not to laugh, when I realize that this little teasing game, can turn ugly...and that wouldn't be funny.

"You did not just call me that."

I crawl out of bed, just in case, to avoid the crossfire. I get near Cat, just in case it gets ugly, and we got to get out of the room.

"I did. What're you gonna do? Hit me?" Sam patronizes, getting close to Jade. Uh oh. I quickly grab Cat's arm, and I'm about to pull her out of the room, but Jade doesn't get violent.

"Nah, that would be considered animal abuse," Jade says smoothly, inspecting her nails. I have to put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

They stare at each other for a while, with serious expressions. Then all of a sudden they start laughing. "Okay that was a good one," Sam says, approvingly.

"I know." Jade smirks.

"I don't get it…"Cat says, in confusion.

"Anyways, I need coffee now, or my scissors will be coming out very soon."

After an interesting start to the day, we're all at the table with pancakes that Cat made. Cat and Sam are actually eating, Jade is invested in her second cup of coffee, and I'm just poking at the small pieces of pancake I cut up with my knife and fork. My stomach wants food, but I don't really feel like eating.

"So...how did Cat end up in my bed?" Sam asks.

"Someone bit me in their sleep," Jade growls, pointedly.

"Oh, I was probably having one of _those_ dreams." Sam brushes it off like it's no big deal. Jade stares at Sam, confused for about a second, before Cat decides to join the conversation.

"My brother used to say-" Cat is about to get into another story about her psychopath brother, when Jade promptly guides Cat's forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"There we go. Eat the pancakes." Jade says as she shoves some more pancake bits into Cat's mouth.

The talking subsides, and we all settle into a comfortable silence. I just stare down at my plate, and continue poking at the food, debating on whether I should eat. Eventually, I do so as not to offend Cat, or raise any questions.

"Oh!" Cat says all of a sudden, grabbing my attention. Sam, and Jade just ignore her. "Hey, Tori what time does Trina's graduation party start again?"

I suddenly drop my fork and knife. I totally forgot about that. I have been so caught up in my own despair, that I completely forgot about Trina's graduation party. I invited the gang weeks in advance to celebrate the day. How could I forget? When did I become such a horrible person?

"I'm still shocked she's actually graduating." Jade says, taking a bite of her pancakes. I glare at her from across the table, and she just smirks. I roll my eyes.

"The ceremony ends at six-thirty, so the party will start at seven. By the way what time is it right now?"

"It's one forty-five," Cat answers.

"Shoot! I need to get home and help set up."

Thankfully, Jade agrees to drive me back home without much resistance. Thank God for small miracles. On the way back to Jade's car, I start to hear someone calling my name. I quickly turn my head towards the voice, and then I see Joey with a big smile plastered onto his face, from afar. He's too cute. I grin, and wave back at him.

"I don't get what you see in that one." Jade mentions offhandedly, getting into the driver's seat.

I get into the passenger seat, and buckle up before responding.

"Umm are you blind?! He's gorgeous and really sweet!"

"Exactly."

I raise an eyebrow at that.

"You're usually into the rebellious baddies,"Jade explains. "Like that scumbag Ryder, and that Daniel guy." She puts her keys in the ignition.

"Not anymore. No more rebellious baddies for me." I clarify. "Jade, your seatbelt," I give a pointed look.

Jade rolls her eyes at the last part, putting on her seatbelt. " _Good girls must always wear their seatbelts!_ "

"I don't talk like that!"

When we pull into my driveway I bid Jade goodbye, to which she says "whatever," and once I get inside my house, all hell breaks loose. Everyone is freaking out. Trina is wailing about how crucial it is that she looks good for the ceremony, my mom's trying to get Trina to shut up, and my dad is pacing, trying to keep his cool. Amongst the chaos, I can't help but feel a little glad that everyone's acting the way they did pre-tumor.

"I'm home!" I shout. They immediately all shut up, and hug me tightly in greeting. I'm not used to being hugged by them so much, and it's weirding me out, but I decide it best not to say anything. Then they start firing questions at me, which I answer as calmly as possible.

"Alright. Trina, it's time to go get your hair, and makeup appointment. And you," she points at my dad, with a glare. "You know what to do. Let's go Trina."

Once they're out the front door, I look to my dad in confusion. "What do you have to do?"

"Well...I sort of have to set up for Trina's party."

"You?" I chuckle. "How did you get stuck doing that?" Decorating is definitely not my dad's forte.

"Your mother was stressing about how she should've planned this party out more, and how hard it would be to set everything up. So I may have said something along the lines of 'it shouldn't be that hard.' She got mad, and now she's making me set up."

"Bad move, dad." I shake my head.

"Tell me about it. I don't know the first thing about this stuff!"

"Don't worry. I'll help."

He sighs. "I'd appreciate it."

We start off discussing where things would look best, and by discussing I mean me deciding where things would look best, and my poor non-decorative dad agreeing with everything I've decided. We put up everything in a timely, efficient manner.

"Hmm...I think it looks a little bare still…" I say once we finish putting everything up.

"I have to go pick up all the food, and desserts still. We can grab some more decorations while we're at it."

"Alright sounds good."

It took a while to pick up everything, but once we got back to the house we finished up in record timing. I was impressed with myself.

My dad puts a hand on my shoulder, as we stare at the decorations we put up. "Thanks, Tori. I couldn't have done it without you." He grins, but then it drops at the end of his sentence, at the "without you," part. The crestfallen look on his face, kills me.

"You're welcome." I muster a half-hearted smile. "...I should go get dressed."

"Right. Yeah, me too."

With that I head up to my room, and the huge disaster I'm expecting when I get up there, isn't there. Of course it's still a disaster, but there are a few large trash bags in the room filled with stuff I broke. I guess they started cleaning up the mess while I was gone. I try to not think about how it all happened, and go over to my closet, and pick out a purple dress.

Time goes by in a blur after that. Before I know it, I'm sitting with my parents, and a few other family members, waiting for Trina's name to be called out. The ceremony is so full, that every seat is taken. The graduates stand out in their red caps, and gowns. It feels kind of surreal seeing them, it feels like just yesterday, I was passing by them in the school halls. Now they won't be there anymore...and neither will I.

"Trina Vega." Principal Helen suddenly announces, catching mine and my family's attention. Of course we clap, and cheer for her. As Trina struts in her six-inch heels to receive her diploma, I can't help but feel proud and excited for her.

When the ceremony finishes, it's hell to find Trina. After a long time, my mom finally spots her, chatting with a couple of her friends. As soon as we reach Trina, she's overwhelmed with hugs, and leis, and congratulations. As expected pictures are taken. A lot of them. I can't help but notice that Trina is glowing, and she looks really happy. And I feel happy for her.

Once we get back to the house, and the party starts the doorbell rings. The first guests are here, besides the family members that attended the ceremony. I know exactly who's behind the door, and I start to feel nervous.

I drag my feet over to the door, trying to gather my bearings. Still, I reach the door far too soon for my liking. I take a deep breath, before finally answering the door. Just as I expected the whole gang is here. Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade, and Robbie. Well everyone except Rex, thankfully.

"Heeeyy." I wave, with a forced smile. I open the door wider to let them all in. The guys are all glaring at me. Cat's in her own world, and Jade just has her usual irritated expression.

"Hiiiiiiiii!" Cat exclaims, happily.

As soon as I shut the door, questions are being shot at me left, and right. Although I'm annoyed, I'm also kind of touched by their concern. "GUYS!" I shout over them. They finally shut up. "I'm so sorry for the distance. I've been really sick, and I didn't want any of you to catch it. I'm all better now, though." I lie through my teeth, hoping they buy it. One of them doesn't. Jade meets my eyes, silently telling me that I'm full of crap. I give her a look that says to keep her mouth shut, and in return she rolls her eyes. She clearly got the message.

"We were all worried about you, Chica! You could've answered our calls, and texts." Andre says, pulling me into a hug.

"I know, my head hurt too much to use it. I'm okay now, though. I'm really sorry for worrying you all," I say, genuinely. Everyone else follows suit, hugging me after Andre. Except for Jade. obviously.

"You guys can't even last a few days without Tori? Ridiculous." Jade shakes her head pitifully. I bite my tongue from pointing out that she climbed through my bedroom window to get a hold of me. I just glare at her, and as per usual Beck has an apologetic look on his face.

"So did I miss anything interesting at school?"

"Not really." Beck answers.

"Well Sikowitz did say that he was going to continue his search for the 'queen coconut' over summer break." Robbie shrugs. I raise an eyebrow. Sikowitz never ceases to amaze me.

"One time my brother-" Cat starts, but is quickly interrupted by Jade.

"Look Cat! Stickers." Jade pulls out a page of stickers and shoves them into Cat's hands. Cat smiles brightly, happily accepting them. It's another successful Cat distraction by the hands of Jade West. Props to her.

"Yeah, the last few days were pretty uneventful." Andre adds. "We all missed you at school."

"I didn't." Jade says, without a care.

"Well I didn't miss your ganky attitude either." I throw back at her.

" _OH,_ " Jade responds, with that semi-surprised expression. I smirk. Maybe this night will turn out better than I had hoped.

Pretty soon everyone's mingling, including me, and music is playing. Well almost everyone, Jade and Beck are missing. Who knows what they're up to. I politely chat with my family members that showed up. However, eventually I get tired of the adults asking about my own senior year coming up, and graduation. So I decide to step outside, for a much needed breath of fresh air. I soon discover I'm not the only one out there, Trina's there leaning against the wall. I lean up against it, beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey...why aren't you inside enjoying your party?" I ask.

She sighs. "I just...I feel...guilty…"

I didn't even need to ask about what she was talking about. "You shouldn't feel that way."

"I can't help it, Tori. I just...I feel like this is being rubbed in your face. I don't feel like celebrating."

I turn to face her, and look her in the eye. "Please, don't worry about me. Tonight is all about you, and your , this is your night. Enjoy it. _I will_ feel guilty if you don't enjoy yourself today, because you're worrying about me. Forget all about _that_ tonight, and have fun. Please. For me." I give her a small smile. She smiles back, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I'll try."

"Good. Now get back in there. I'll be there in a minute." I push her encouragingly, towards the door. When the doors shuts behind her, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Then someone emerges from the shadows at my side. Of course, it's none other than the person I've somehow been getting stuck with since yesterday. I wonder if she overheard my talk with Trina. I think back to the words we exchanged, and I'm relieved that I wasn't specific about anything.

"Shouldn't you be with Beck or something?"

Jade scoffs. "We're not attached at the hip. I don't need to be around him all the time."

"Right." Jade's usually like a guard dog when it comes to Beck, always making sure girls never get to close to what's hers.

"Tori, what's-" Jade starts, and it sounds like something serious, but then the door opens.

It's Beck. Apparently everyone needs to get some air.

"Hey, Tori. Have you seen Jade-" His eyes land on the goth. I don't know if I imagine it, or not, but it looks like Jade mutters "crap" under her breath at his arrival. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

Jade takes a few steps towards him, arms crossed, and an even more prominent scowl on her face.

"Well here I am. What do you want?" She tells him, with a scoff.

"I'm just going to go back ins-" I try to escape, but a sudden cold hand on my arm doesn't let me.

I look back into stern eyes. "Don't get lost. We're not done here."

With my mind focused only on getting away, I nod. Of course the arguing starts, and thankfully I make it inside before the yelling happens.

Before I know it, Jade's back inside, and Beck isn't with her. You would think it would be the other way around, with Beck coming inside, and Jade leaving. I can't even think of what I'm going to say to her, before she's pulling me back outside with her, telling me "You owe me twenty minutes, we're going for a walk."

So she actually is making me repay her the twenty minutes of her life, I apparently stole from her.

"Where's Beck?"

"He left."

"Are you…? Did you guys…"

"No, we didn't break up. Just _another_ fight." Jade sounds annoyed, and dare I say, done with it.

"Are you okay?" I ask, even if the answer is obvious. I don't expect her to answer, and it seems that I'm right for a while, but then she does speak.

"Why are you like this?" Jade says, with accusation in her voice.

Instinctively I feel defensive, but I decide to hear what she has to say. "Like what?"

"There's clearly something going on with you, and you're concerned about whether I'm okay." There's clear irritation in her voice, and confusion.

I don't really know what to say to that, so I go with what I feel is a safe response. "Well are you?"

"Are _you_?" Jade scoffs, redirecting the question at me.

My Jaw tightens. "I'm fine."

"Right" Jade nods. "Of course you are. Because people that are 'fine' destroy their room, avoid their friends, try out a new bold semi-rebellious persona, and their self-centered sisters are suddenly focused on their feelings, instead of their own for once."

I'm taken aback, and I'm sure it shows on my face. "...How do you know I was the one that destroyed my room? Maybe Trina got angry with me, and messed it all up."

She disregards what I say with two words.

"Your knuckles."

Crap! She noticed the scabs on my knuckles. I should've hid them better! I internally smack myself about a dozen times.

"I got angry," I shrug, trying to play it off like it's not a big deal. Of course my attempt is in vain.

"Wow, I didn't realize!" Her voice, dripping with sarcasm.

I cross my arms defensively, and stop walking. "I don't get why you're so concerned!"

She stops in front of me, and her demeanor softens a bit, catching me off guard."What's going on with you?"

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not!"

"I'm going back." I take off across the street, not paying attention to my surroundings. All that's in my head is the irritation of Jade, acting as if she cares or something.

"Tori! Wait!"

Then everything happens quickly. I see a flash of red coming right at me, from my peripheral vision. At this point I'm sure my life is over. Only, it isn't. I feel myself being yanked back, and then my body smacks into another. Jade's body.

She has an arm around my waist very briefly, before her hands are grabbing me by the shoulders, looking me over, to see if I'm okay. One thing that really sticks out to me, are her eyes, and the panic in them. It's a look I don't remember ever seeing on Jade.

I stay quiet. I'm in shock, and can't bring myself to say anything at the moment. After another second of Jade's inspection of me, she drops her hands from my shoulders, but one of them falls to my wrist, encircling it firmly.

Then she's pulling me along with her across the street. Not a word is spoken between us, as she leads me back to my house. Her hand doesn't release my wrist for all the minutes it takes to get back to my house, right up until we reach my front door. She looks at me as if she expects me to say something, but I don't. It's quiet for a moment, as she looks over my face briefly.

"Get some sleep. The dark circles under your eyes, are almost as dark as my personality," and with that she turns around, and heads towards her car.


	5. Chapter 5: The Arcade

**A/N: So, this is definitely the longest chapter, I've written for this story so far...I hope you guys see that as a good thing. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm sitting on my couch, with Andre. He paid me a surprise visit, about an hour after my parents, and Trina cleaned up the party mess, Trina's friends made a huge mess, actually. I tried to help out, but they didn't let me.

He takes a sip of his pink lemonade, and then sets it down on the coffee table. His full attention is on me. We're both quiet, and I can tell he's waiting for me to say something. Instead, I'm tracing circles on my own glass of pink lemonade. Andre takes a dramatic breath, probably to break the silence.

"Tori…" I turn my gaze to him, in acknowledgement. "What's going on with you, girl?"

"Oh gosh, Andre! I already told you yesterday. I was sick. I'm fine now."

He seemed to accept that answer yesterday, I don't know what changed. He suddenly just showed up at my door today, and wanted me to talk.

"Are you sure you're okay? You know you can talk to me, right? I'm here for you."

For a millisecond, I actually consider just letting everything out, and opening up to Andre about what's been going on. Then it occurs to me again, why I haven't told any of my friends yet. Not only have I not fully accepted what's going on, but I also don't want them to treat me differently. I really don't need that.

"I know, Andre, and I really appreciate it. Don't worry, alright?" I smile, and put a hand on his shoulder.

He turns to take in my expression, and checks if I'm being genuine. "I don't know…"

I sigh. He's being stubborn. I decide to tell him something that's bothering me, in order to drop this.

"Okay...I'll be honest. I've been thinking a lot about Senior year. I'm freaked out." It's not a lie.

Andre has a relieved smile on his face, and he puts his arm around me. "Ah, so that's what's up with you. Chica, don't worry about all that now. We're on summer break, enjoy yourself. Besides the six of us are going to have an epic Senior year. I promise."

I put on a smile, just to put him at ease. Then I get up from the couch. "Alright, what do you say we enjoy ourselves by getting some sushi at Nozu?" I grin.

"I'm down." He grins back.

Once we're at Nozu, and settled into a booth with our food, we start to make small talk. Which I'm grateful for. I'm so over conversations about such heavy topics.

"Ooh hey so uh...you know Sarah, right?"

"Of course. You never shut up about her." I tease, with a laugh.

"Shut up." He laughs along with me. "Well I asked her out, and well, we're going out. Tonight."

"Oh my gosh! That's so awesome! I told you she would say yes!" I say, excitedly. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh you know, just dinner and a movie." He looks like he's getting a little shy. I can't help but chuckle.

"Ooh, you should wear that new navy blue button up you got at the mall last week!

"Anyways! Speaking of people we can't shut up about...how's it going with Joey?" Andre says, with a smirk.

I feel my cheeks heat up at the mention of his name.

"I don't talk about him that much!"

"Suuuuureee you don't." He smirks.

I roll my eyes, exaggeratedly. "Well, I actually ran into him, when I slept over at Cat's. His grandfather actually lives nearby."

"Really? So how did you run into him?" He takes a sip of his drink, awaiting my response.

"It's...a long story…" I blush at the awkward memory.

"We got time. I want to hear all about this."

So I start by explaining how I was dared to knock on one of the neighbor's doors and ask them out, and how Jade and Sam decided on a door where a "grumpy old fart" lived, who just so happened to be Joey's grandfather. Then I explained what I said, and what Joey said. Andre couldn't stop laughing, as I told the story, and I couldn't help but laugh with him. It was a ridiculous situation.

"That's crazy! When does that ever happen?!" Andre exclaims, between laughs.

"Right?!" I chuckle.

"I can't believe you actually did it, though. That's so unlike you."

"I can be bold." I shrug, like it's no big deal for me. Of course it is, though.

"Nah, not you." He teases.

"Pfft whatever."

"So, when are you going to call, and ask him out?" Andre asks, curiously.

"I don't know..."

"Well, you better get on that. You don't want to keep the poor guy waiting." Andre shakes his head, like it's something he's had experience with.

I just nod, too lost in my thoughts to think of what to say to that.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh...I'm not sure if I should date right now."

"Why not? Joey's a really nice guy. He's perfect for you."

"Yeah." It comes out more miserable than I intend it to.

"Look, Tori, just give him a chance." Andre smiles, and I smile back half-heartedly.

"Let's finish eating."

After Andre drops me off at home, I'm immediately sucked into a Vega family movie night, which we haven't done since I was like eight years old. We sit through two comedy movies together, and there's laughing, and smiling, but there's also still that lingering tension in the air. I hate that. It hurts me to be around them at times.

At around 9 my parents say goodnight to us, and go to bed. On the other hand, I make the impulsive decision of finally putting my phone on the charger. Then I plop on the couch to watch TV, while I wait for it to charge some.

I'm about halfway through the second episode of my TV show binge, when my phone beeps, and then it beeps once more. I go to check it, and it's a group chat, started by Beck. Curiously, I open the chat.

Beck: _Guys, I came up with a good idea._

Robbie: _Really? What is it?_

Me: _Hey, Beck...is everything okay?_

Andre: _Yeah, how are you?_

Hopefully Beck is doing okay, it's not like him to just leave like he did last night. Plus, it gets awkward, when the group hangs out, whenever Beck and Jade fight.

Beck: _Everything's fine, guys. Jade and I talked, and we're good now._

Andre: _That's good._

Me: _Yeah, I'm glad you two talked things out._

Andre: _Btw Look who's finally using their phone :p_

I send him the embarrassed smiling emoji in response.

Gank West: _What're you losers going on about?_

Beck: _Since we're going to get busy this summer, I thought it would be a good idea to spend this week together as a group._

Cat: _YAY!_

Gank West: _Gross._

Robbie: _Sounds fun!_

Andre: _Yeah, I'm down._

Me: _I like that idea._

Beck: _Great! We can hang out Monday-Saturday, together. For each day, one of us could choose what to do._

Gank West: _Interesting_

There's an unsettling, smiling devil emoji at the end of her message.

Me: _Let me guess, you're going to choose to go to a graveyard._

Gank West: _I'm not that predictable, Vega._

Robbie: _Oh good! Graveyards are sooo freaky!_

 _Me: Could've fooled me, WEST._

Gank West: _Watch it, Vega._

There's a scissors emoji at the end.

Cat: _My brother used to go to graveyards all the timeeee. He said they were a lot of fun._

I sent a wide-eyed emoji. If we were all together in real-life, I'm sure we'd all be giving Cat weird looks.

Gank West: _Besides, you're the predictable one. I bet for your day, you're just going to want to go to Karaoke Dokie._

Me: No!

Time to come up with a new plan.

Beck:.. _Anyways,Tori, is it cool if we meet up at your house at 3?_

Me: _Yeah, that's fine._

Beck: _Alright, cool. See you guys tomorrow._

Andre: _See ya._

Robbie: _Sweet dreams, everyone :)_

Cat: Goodnight, everyone! 3

Me: Goodnight! :)

I put my phone back on the charger, and get back to the episode I was watching. Not too long after, someone sits beside me. It's Trina. With her, she has two pints of _Ben & Jerry's_ ice cream, and two spoons. She hands me one of each, and that's how sister-sister bonding ensues.

Pretty soon the TV just serves as background noise, as the two of us just talk about whatever. This is another thing that hasn't happened in a _long_ time.

"So, how'd it go with Andre earlier?" Trina asks, after our previous topic is fully discussed.

Translation: Did you tell him about your brain tumor, and how did he take it?

I decide to ignore the deeper meaning of her simple question, and eat another spoonful of ice cream. "It was cool. Switch."

We trade pints of ice cream for the third time. What can I say we both like variety when it comes to ice cream.

That answer doesn't satisfy her. "Did you…?"

She doesn't finish the question, expecting me to fill in the blank. "No...I didn't."

Trina nods, with a somber expression. "So...when are you? I mean, they deserve to know."

I sigh, and feel myself tense up. This is a very sensitive topic for me.

"I know. They do. I just...it's just…" My voice starts to crack, and I have to take a breath in order to continue. " I don't want them to be sad and pity me, whenever they're around me. I want to be able to enjoy my time with them."

"It's hard enough seeing you three do it," I add, with my eyes starting to burn with unshed tears. I'm not going to let myself cry,

Trina stays quiet for a moment, as she processes what I said. "Tori, I'm s-so sorry."

Tears start to fall down Trina's face freely. Her mascara starts to run a bit, and usually her vanity, would make her freak out about it and immediately go fix it. However, in this moment, she doesn't seem to care. I grab a tissue from the tissue box on the coffee table, and wipe at her tears. She rests her head on my shoulder, and I automatically wrap a comforting arm around her.

"I know."

Morning comes, and Trina and I wake up at around the same. We both ended up sleeping on the couches. I fell asleep on the one I have been for the past few days, and she fell asleep on the other one. My room is still in pretty bad condition, but I can now sleep in there...I just choose not to; there's so many photos, and memories in there. I spend as little time as I can in there. We also have a guest room, I just never liked sleeping in there for some reason.

The first thing I do is check my phone, and then respond to the texts I missed during the time my phone was dead, which actually takes a while. After all the texting, I head to go take a shower, and Trina goes out to get us something to eat.

Later on, at around two, some of Trina's friends from the graduation party pay her a surprise visit, and drag her out to the mall with them. I'm glad they did, because it's a good distraction for her. An hour after that, the gang shows up, just like it was planned last night. Now we're all just sitting on the couches.

"So who gets to choose what to do today?" I ask.

"Uh...I don't know. Who wants to choose today?" Beck says.

"Don't care. Friday's mine." Jade claims, with a careless tone of voice.

"Ooh I want Tuesday!" Cat chimes in, excitedly.

"Alright then, I'm going to choose Wednesday." Andre shrugs.

"Thursday." I decide. I'm not sure what I want to do yet, since Karaoke Dokie is out now, but I'll think of something.

"And I'll choose Saturday, so Robbie you get to decide what we do today." Beck gestures to Robbie, who lights up.

"Ooh well I've been wanting to go to this arcade!" Robbie beams. Then he goes on a mini nerd rant, that I don't care to pay attention to.

"Nobody cares, Robbie." Jade voices what I'm thinking. I'm polite enough to keep it to myself, though. Robbie frowns at her, but she doesn't even acknowledge it.

"Alright, well let's go to the arcade." I get up from the couch, and head for the door.

It takes a little longer than it should've because of LA traffic, but thankfully the arcade isn't too packed when we arrive. Inside it's kind of dark, with a bunch lights shining from all the different machines, and a bunch of different noises. I'm not going to lie, I'm excited. We all head over to the front desk, and get our play cards to start playing games.

"Play air hockey with me!" I immediately grab Andre's wrist, and pull him over to the air hockey tables, without even waiting for him to answer.

"Well someone's excited." Andre laughs at me.

"I like air hockey." I shrug, and swipe my card to start playing. I grab the mallet, and the puck. Andre grabs his mallet, as well.

"Just a warning, I'm amazing at this game." Andre says all cockily.

"I'm not worried." I smirk at him.

Three games later, Andre's frowning, and I'm smiling arrogantly. I beat him all three times.

"What happened? I thought you were _amazing_ at this game?" I tease. He huffs.

"I am! I'm just having an off day, I guess. " He defends.

"Of course," I chuckle, with an exaggerated eye roll. "Oh, by the way, how did it go with Sarah last night?"

Andre's face lights up like a Christmas tree. I smile at him, in amusement. He really likes this girl.

"It went great, we had a lot of fun." Andre says, coolly.

"Awww, cute!" I grin. "Did you guys kiss?" I wiggle my eyebrows. He smiles shyly, and nods.

"Oh my gosh! Good for you, smooth guy!" I punch him lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I said, it was a _great_ time." Andre smirks. "Now let's go play some skee ball."

With a nod, I follow him to the skee ball machines. Which is a game, I am also pretty good at. When we get over there, I can see Jade and Beck, shooting hoops together. They're actually laughing together, and getting along. It's kind of weird for them, but it's also kind of cute.

"Finally those two are getting along. " Andre shakes his head, swiping his card on the skee ball machine. I swipe my card on the one beside it.

"I know right." I toss my first ball, and Andre does the same.

"You should've seen them on the last three days of school. They were fighting non-stop over the littlest things."

"Really?" Thank God I didn't have to see all that. Fights between Beck, and Jade are the worst.

"Yup, Robbie cried, and Cat fainted." Andre confirms, with a nod.

"Yikes." We focus on the skee ball for a bit, before acknowledging one another again.

"I think they might break up again soon, honestly." Andre says bluntly.

"Andre!" I exclaim, turning my attention to him.

"Just saying." He shrugs, casually throwing another skee ball. I also toss a couple. "The weird thing is, Beck is actually the one fighting for the relationship this time."

"Finally," I think out loud. Andre chuckles. "It seems like Jade was the only one fighting for their relationship."

"True," Andre agrees. "Then again, Jade's pretty ganky towards him."

I scoff. "He's pretty ganky towards her too."

"How? Beck's a nice guy." Andre looks at me, as if I'm from another planet.

"He is, but he has his ganky moments. Like, he knows how jealous and insecure she gets when other girls flirt with him, but he doesn't do much about it. Also, he doesn't acknowledge her feelings, as much as he should."

"Huh, never thought about that. Good point."

"Yeah. Hopefully they work things out. You can tell they care a lot about each other." I say, genuinely. They both deserve to be happy, even if Jade is a gank. Maybe she'd be less of a gank, if she was happy.

"Hopefully, those two stop with all the fighting, and start- and so my grandma kept screaming at the fridge, and accused it of using all the milk." I glance to my left, and see Jade and Beck walking over to us. Good call, Andre.

"Wow, that's so weird." I go along with what Andre says.

"Hey, guys." Beck says.

"Sup," "Hey," Andre and I say at the same time, tossing our last couple of skee balls. We glance at our final scores, and Andre's is higher. I frown.

"Ha! I'm Victorious!" He throws his arms up in the air, gloating shamelessly.

"I was distracted by the conversation!" I defend myself, stubbornly.

"A true master of skee ball can converse, and play at the same time," Andre says, matter of factly. Beck chuckles, and then they high five.

"Whatever, I still beat you three times at air hockey." I pout, and then huff.

"Really? You know, Jade's actually really good at air hockey." Beck says to me.

"Amazing, actually." Jade corrects.

"Not as amazing as I am." I state, boldly. This is actually the first thing I've said to her all day, now that I think about it. Jade's eyes flick over to me, and the guys are caught off guard by my bold statement directed at Jade.

"I highly doubt that, Vega. But I accept the challenge."

"Let's go then." I say.

"Alright, while you two do that, I'm going to show Andre here how it's actually done." Beck pats Andre's shoulder, and swipes his card on the skee ball machine.

"Oh, you're on." Andre smirks, and swipes his card as well.

"Alright, we'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Beck says, before switching his focus to the game.

Wordlessly, Jade starts walking in the direction of the air hockey tables. I follow after her. She gets there before me, and slides her card with a hint of eagerness. I get to my side, and find that the puck is there. Jade nudges one of the mallets over to me, since they were both on her side. I serve the puck, aiming directly at her goal. She blocks it with ease. She hits it, and in a blur it shoots straight into my goal. She smirks. Well, that's not a good start for me.

It's a challenging game. However, I still end up beating Jade. I feel better about that, than I probably should. I smirk at her arrogantly.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Vega. I'm just warming up."

This proves to be true. During this second game, it's harder for me to keep blocking the puck from my goal. In fact during the middle of the game, I barely notice Andre and Beck joining us, because of how much focus I'm putting into blocking the puck. Jade ends up destroying me.

"What's the score?" Beck asks.

"This will be the tie-breaker." I answer, my attention still on the table.

"Get ready to lose again, Vega." Jade cracks her knuckles. There's a competitive glint in her eyes. I scoff at her.

Andre taps me on the shoulder, and he has this amused grin on his face. "Hey chica, Joey's over there."

"Oh my gosh. Don't play!" I scowl at him. He laughs at me.

"I'm serious, he's right over there." Andre points, behind me. I subtly glance in the direction, and he's right. Joey's there with a few other guys. How is it that this happened twice, now? Suddenly this feeling of both excitement, and nervousness washes over me. My hands immediately go to my hair, to make sure it's fine.

"Your hair's fine. Now go over there!" Andre nudges me.

"You like Joey?" Beck questions, surprised.

"Kinda." I answer, cooly.

"Understatement," Andre fake coughs. "Go say hi."

"I-"

"Actually, you don't have to. Pretty boy's coming over here," Jade announces.

"Really? Okay! Everyone be cool! It's no big deal, we just gotta-"

"Vega." Jade interjects.

"What?"

"Shut up."

My glare directed at Jade, quickly shifts into a friendly face when Joey approaches. I can smell his cologne. He smells really good.

"Hey, Tori. Nice to see you again." He says, with some shyness. He smiles at me, dimples on full display.

"Hi, Joey. Uh, these are my friends Andre, Beck, and Ja-" Jade gives me a look. "...and that's my frenemy, Jade."

Jade nods in approval, at the term. Beck, and Andre greet him politely.

"Actually, I already know all of your names. You guys are at the top of the Hollywood Art's social hierarchy, after all." I chuckle at his choice of words.

"Beck, come play air hockey with me. I want another win." Oh yeah, I forgot all about the tie-breaker game we were supposed to have…

Beck just shrugs, and joins Jade.

"Right, well I gotta go. Robbie texted me that he needs help getting his glasses back from...a horde of...aggressive toddlers." Andre winks at me, before leaving us. What kind of lie is that?! He didn't even have his phone out!

"So...do you maybe wanna play something, or do you have to get back to your friends?" I ask.

"No, no I don't have to get back to them. They'll be fine without me. Let's uh play something." He rambles a little.

"Okay," I smile.

We end up playing a bunch of different games together, and learn more about each other. We've been friends for a few months now, but we've never hung out outside of school. He's a lot of fun to be around, and it feels more comfortable, than awkward hanging out with him. So far, I haven't gotten any red flags from him.

Another thing I find cool about him, is that his passion is dancing. I can't help but think how perfectly he would fit into the group, since we don't have someone who's passion is dancing in the group.

Eventually, Joey stops at the claw machines.

"Alright, now it's time for me to impress you." Joey says, cracking his knuckles.

"Impress me?" I laugh, and shake my head.

"Yes. Choose one, and I will get it." He says, with confidence.

I raise an amused brow. "Okay, how about that little dog right there?"

"That one?" He taps on the glass. I nod. "Consider it done."

Two tries later, and he still couldn't get it. I do think it's cute how he doesn't want to give up on getting it for me, though.

"Okay this time I'll definitely get it. Third time's a charm." He rolls his shoulders back, and cracks his neck in preparation. This time he moves the crane around more, and looks at it from different angles. His attempt is in vain. I try to reassure him that he doesn't need to try and impress me, but he decides to try a fourth time.

I can't help but laugh a little at his intense focus, and he pulls his eyes away from the machine for a moment to smile at me. His amazing brown eyes twinkle with amusement, and it's distracting.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure I have it right now."

"Move it to the left, and back once." Jade's voice comes out of nowhere, as her and Beck pass through to get to another area, without even turning her head our way. Joey looks to me, silently asking if he should listen to her.

"Well, she is good at calculations." I shrug. He shrugs also, and does what Jade said. This time he gets it.

He hands me the tiny, big-eyed dog.

"Aww thanks, it's really cute!"

His cheeks redden a bit. "It was nothing. Your friend, or I mean frenemy was right... How does that work out anyways? The whole 'frenemies' thing." He asks, curiously.

"I guess because we're sort of rivals, and we kind of dislike each other...but we're supportive when it counts, sometimes."

"Sounds complicated."

"You don't even know the half of it." I shake my head.

We hang out for a while longer, with the group, until his friends start calling him over. He frowns at me.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now. "

"It's okay. I had fun." I smile, reassuringly.

"Me too. It was nice seeing you all." He waves, politely.

Everyone says polite goodbyes, and such, except for Jade who dryly, and without paying any mind, says "Yeah you too, Jamie."

I roll my eyes at her, and Joey looks confused.

"Bye, Joey." I grin.

"Bye, Tori." He grins back, and joins his friends. They all have teasing smiles, and I can tell they're embarrassing him. Which I'm pretty sure is what my friends are going to do now. Cat, Beck, and Andre have amused smiles. Robbie looks like he's thinking about something, and Jade is the same as usual.

I can feel my face heat up, at the looks they're giving me.

"So, you really _really_ like Joey, huh?" Beck smirks.

"Did you not see all the giggling, and hair flips?" Jade answers, before I can.

"I do not flip my hair!" I narrow my eyes at Jade. Her eyes are filled with mirth.

"You totally do." Andre chuckles. Wow, betrayal.

"I just can't figure out what you like about him." Robbie says, looking as if he's solving a difficult math problem. Here we go with this again. "He's just so...nice."

"My thoughts exactly." Jade agrees.

"Actually, you guys have a point. Tori's usually into bad boys, or at least the guys with an edge. But mostly the straight up bad boys." Beck adds his two cents.

I sigh. Why does this have to be the topic of discussion? Is it so hard to believe that I'm attracted to a "goody-two shoes" guy?

"Two goody-two shoes in a relationship...sounds boring." Jade comments.

Beck gives her a disapproving look, which she ignores. I decide to ignore her statement.

"I think they're good for each other. Tori deserves a nice guy." Andre says. Awww. I smile at him.

"I know! It's like Tori's a princess who's finally found her prince charming!" Cat beams, with a giggle. My cheeks flush immediately.

"Gross." Jade makes a face.

"Anyways, I'm just glad you're not messing with bad boys anymore." Andre says, genuinely.

"Yeah, Tori always date boys with dark hair, dark clothes, rebellious personalities..kind of like Jade if she were a boy," Cat says, mindlessly.

My eyes widen, and I blink a few times. Jade and I glance at each other in horrible realization, and then look away. I'm uncomfortable. I don't know if I'm imagining it, or not, but Jade's cheeks look pinkish. Weird.

"Well, Steven…" I attempt to debunk the theory, but I receive a look from Beck, and Andre.

"I'm pretty sure cheating is considered 'rebellious'." Andre corrects.

"Okay! So I _had_ a type." I huff.

" _Have_." Beck fake coughs, and then smirks at me when I scowl.

"Anyways, enough about my dating life! Andre had a date last night." I wiggle my brows at Andre.

Now Andre's in the hot seat, and the spotlight is off of me, thankfully. He's asked a bunch of different questions by everyone, and he answers them, with a little embarrassment. Now he knows how I was feeling, when everyone was discussing my dating life minutes ago.

After teasing, and discussing Andre's dating life, we play a few more games, before leaving. As soon as we all step outside, we're struck by the bright, overwhelmingly hot California sun.

"It's so bright out here!" Robbie exclaims.

"And a lot hotter than it was earlier." Andre adds.

"We should get in the pool." I suggest, taking off the light jacket I was wearing.

"I'm down for that. I haven't swam in a long time." Beck says.

"Yay! Swimming!" Cat says, excitedly.

"Alright, then it's settled." I smile. This should be fun.

I'm dropped off at my house, while everyone goes to get their swimwear. I quickly pick out a swimsuit, put a white cover up tunic over it, tie my hair up into a bun, put on some sunscreen, and grab some towels.

When the group finally gets here, we head straight for the backyard, to the pool area. The guys immediately pull off their tank tops, and hop in. Beck, and Andre have on cargo swim trunks, and Robbie's wearing blue ones. They make huge splashes, and I move out of the way to avoid wetting my hair. Cat just laughs, as she's splashed with some water. Then Cat's in there with the guys in no time, wearing a tasteful pink two-piece. On the other hand, Jade just pulls down her dark shades, and sits on one of the lounge chairs. She's in normal clothes.

"Aren't you getting in?" I ask, with a quirk of my brow.

"Nah, I'm just gonna chill here." Jade answers, contently. She pulls out her phone.

Suddenly, Beck emerges from the water. "I tried to convince her, but she's not budging."

"TORI! Get in here!" Cat shouts, excitedly. Her and Robbie are splashing around like children. Those two are good for each other,if only they'd stop with the whole 'will they or won't they' thing they have going on.

"Coming!" I glance at Jade, who still looks perfectly comfortable. I pull my tunic off over my head, exposing my purple two-piece. Then I carefully dip my toe into the water.

"Just hop in!" Andre calls out.

"Yeah the water feels great, Tori!" Robbie adds. He looks so different without his glasses on.

I chuckle at them, and then step into the water. Which feels really cold at first, but then I get used to it after awhile. Getting in the pool was a good idea.

Randomly, Cat starts to lift everyone, while giggling. Which gives me the idea to swim over to Andre, and lift him up. I've always been curious as to why people are so much easier to lift while in water. I make a mental note to google it later, but I know I'll forget.

"Girl, don't even try it." He says, before I can.

"Aw come on." I frown.

"I will splash you." Andre threatens. "You don't want to get your hair wet now, do you?" He smirks.

"Alright! You win...this time." I raise my hands in surrender. As soon as he turns his back, I splash him, and then swim away quickly. He glares at me, and I'm already safely on the other side of the pool. I stick my tongue out him, playfully. He does the "I'm watching you," gesture. I just laugh at him.

I swim around for awhile, chatting with everyone, and staying aware of Andre. Although this is fun, it just doesn't feel right without Jade. She is apart of the group, after all...even if she is an evil gank. I look over at her. Darn me, and my caring nature! Her shades are too dark to see where she's looking, but her phone is face down at the moment. She's probably checking out Beck.

"I'm going to get Jade into the pool," I announce, but not loud enough for Jade to hear. The four of them burst out into laughter, and I cross my arms defensively. I'm offended by how long the laughter goes on.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Beck's lips turn upward, amused.

"Yeah, She'll take out her scissors." Robbie shivers.

"Tori, just let her be. You're too young to die." Andre says. The last part gets to me, but I block it from my mind, and think of the current situation.

"You know how stubborn Jade is. You're not going to be able to get her to come in." Beck affirms.

"Watch me." I accept his challenge, and make my way to the pool steps. I spot several water guns scattered around, and smirk to myself. I decide to be nice, and give peace a chance first.

"What?" She inquires, emotionlessly. She looks a little tense.

"Just wondering, if you've changed your mind about getting into the pool," I say, nonchalantly.

"Nope."

"Alright, then." I nod, acting like I've accepted her answer.

I grab the closest water gun, fill it up fast, and then approach Jade again. Her eyebrows furrow.

"Vega, what the hell are you planning?"

I smile innocently. "What? Scared of a little water? Afraid you might melt?"

In the background, I can hear gasps coming from the pool. I'm being very bold right now.

She snarls at my joke. "Put the stupid water gun down."

"Or what?" I challenge. I am really pushing her buttons.

She suddenly gets up, and lifts her sunglasses onto her head. Cold blue-green eyes are revealed, looking me over, as she walks forward.

"You might as well get in the pool, since you're going to be wet, anyway." I pump the water gun a couple of times, to show I'm serious. With the look she's giving me, you would think I just lit a copy of _The Scissoring_ on fire.

I'm positive that she might actually beat me up this time.

She grabs something from the nearby table. Robbie's glasses...She's going to kill me with...ROBBIE'S GLASSES?

"Drop it, or I break Robbie's glasses." Phew.

"Hey! I need those!" Robbie whines. I roll my eyes, and sigh.

I drop the water gun. Freaking Robbie! With some hesitance, I drop it.

"Good girl." She places Robbie's glasses back on the table, and kicks the water gun aside, so that it's out of my reach. I glower at her.

"Thanks, Tori!" Robbie shouts. I don't answer.

On the spot, I come up with another idea. An even riskier idea.

"Jade." I say before she can sit down, she turns toward me. I take a couple steps towards her. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"I just want to say thanks…" I say, repressing a wicked grin.

"Umm…" She gives me a confused look.

"...for pulling me away from the street, when that car was about to hit me at Trina's graduation party." I say loud enough, so that the whole group can hear clearly.

More gasps come from the pool. Jade's eyes widen, and she's actually blushing. I smirk, and she clears her throat.

"Don't mention it. _Seriously."_ She says the last part with venom, almost threateningly. She really doesn't want me to mention it. "I only did it, because otherwise they would've accused me of pushing you in front of the car." Valid excuse, I guess.

"I would've thought that." I hear Robbie say.

"Me too." Cat says.

"I can hear you two!" Jade yells.

"Uh...no offense?" Robbie offers, nervously.

"Yeah, I definitely mean none of the offense, Jadey!" Cat reassures. Jade rolls her eyes, and then her gaze is back on me when I move closer to her. Then I stretch my arms out for a hug.

"What're you doing?" Jade takes a step back.

"I'm giving you a hug, because of what you did for me." I stretch my arms wider, with a mischievous smirk. I'm drenched from the pool.

"I didn't do it for you!" Jade takes another step back.

"Still." I smile innocently, and then wrap my arms around her, in a tight hug, before she can escape. Her body trembles a bit, and then stiffens.

I pull away, and back up quickly. She's now soaked with pool water. Mission accomplished...now time to run for my life. Jade stays frozen in place, unblinking, like she's in a state of shock. I'm tempted to wave my hand in front of her face.

"WE GOT YOUR BACK TORI!" Beck suddenly shouts, and then the four of them start shooting Jade with water guns. How'd that happen so quickly…?

I decide to not look a gift horse in the mouth, and take the opportunity to snatch my previously discarded gun from the ground.

"I'M GOING TO CUT YOU ALL UP INTO TINY PIECES!" Jade yells. I take off. They can handle Jade themselves...no they can't.

The guys take off also, when they run out of water. Cat remains in front of Jade, and she's about to take off when Jade calls her name.

"May I see your gun, please?" Jade asks, with fake innocence.

"Don't fall for it Cat!" I holler.

"Don't worry, I'll give it right back." Jade says with a smile, but I can see the evil in her eyes. Cat's a goner.

"Kay kay!" Cat smiles back, and hands her the gun. Yup, a goner.

Jade takes it from her.

"I lied," then she starts shooting the rest of the water at Cat. Cat screams, and takes off. I shake my head. Poor girl didn't have a chance. While Jade's filling her water gun back up, I sneak off into the shed. Which is where all the pool stuff is kept, including more water guns...better water guns.

While I'm looking for the bigger water guns, I hear the shed door open and close, right behind me. I gulp. Oh crap...

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" Jade says right beside my ear. I shudder slightly. What makes this scenario even scarier, is that it's dark. I can hear her pumping the gun.

"Not the hair!" I plead. I just washed it this morning, and I spent over an hour doing it.

"Alright." Did I hear that right?

"What?" I turn around, and ask. I'm caught off guard by how close we are.

"You heard me." I squint at her suspiciously. I don't trust her. "But…"

Of course.

"...you have to help me get the others," Jade says.

"No way!" I exclaim.

She aims her water gun at my hair.

"Alright, alright! I'm on your side!"

She lowers the water gun. "Good choice."

I can't believe I just made a deal with the devil...and teamed up with her too.. I've joined the dark side...wait… dark side... _when did I become Robbie_?!

"So these are what you were looking for." She found the two large water guns. She examines both of them. One has bright pink and purple on it, and the other has bright blue and green. She pushes the pink and purple one into my arms. She keeps the blue and green one.

When she's about to step out of the shed, something catches her eye. I look in the direction. It's a bucket, with unopened water balloons in it. "These will come in handy," She says, grabbing the bucket. I feel bad for the others.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" She turns to face me, and squirts water in my face with the water gun she stole from Cat. I shut my eyes, and grimace as the water drips down my face. "That's for hugging me. Let's go."

With a huff, I wipe my face, and follow after her. We fill up our water guns, which takes longer since they're bigger. Then Jade places the bucket on the ground.

"Start filling them up, before they come and try to fill up their water guns." Jade demands.

"Why don't you do it?!" She aims her water gun at my hair. "...fine."

I can't believe my hair is being held hostage. With a scoff, I start filling them she starts to get impatient after a short while.

"Hurry up, Vega!" Jade hurries me.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I put another balloon into the bucket, and grab another.

"I think we have a enough now. Let's go." Jade says, as she walks off with the bucket of water balloons. While her back is turned, I aim my water gun at her, but I quickly put it back down when I come to the conclusion that she might come after my hair.

She makes me walk in front, while she stays out of sight, so they don't see her coming.

When they see me coming, everyone rises slightly out of their hiding places.

"Tori, have you seen Jade?" Beck asks, in a hushed toned.

"Yeah, where is she?" Andre asks, with the same tone.

These guys trust me too much. They're going to be disappointed…

"Right here." Jade answers, revealing herself. She starts spraying everyone. It's kind of hilarious to watch, to be honest. I join in.

"Traitor!" Robbie shouts, as Jade sprays water in his face.

"Yeah, and with Jade?!" Andre shouts.

"Didn't see that coming…" Beck shakes his head.

"She threatened to wet my hair, alright!" I defend myself, while still spraying them.

"Who knew that someone actually cared more about their hair, than Beck does." Jade remarks.

"Dude!" Beck exclaims. She smiles smugly at him, and winks mockingly.

When Jade, and I run out of water, we start tossing water balloons at them. Then out of nowhere Andre grabs me from behind, and holds me in front of him, using me as a human shield.

"Give it up, Jade! I have your partner!" He threatens. She turns her attention towards him, and laughs as if he's a little kid who just said the darndest thing.

"You really think I care?" She says, amused. She tosses a balloon at me, and I shriek at the cold water. "I was just using her."

"Cold-hearted…"Andre says.

"Duh." She answers.

"Wow, is that all I meant to you...I thought what we had was real..." I say with mock-sadness.

"It was only a one time thing. Didn't mean anything." There's a glint of amusement in her eyes. I gasp exaggeratedly, and Andre cracks up laughing, and I join him.

Eventually, I escape from Andre's hold, but by that time Jade's attack is almost over. There's colorful water balloon bits scattered, and a chunk of the concrete is darkened with water. The group asks for mercy, and they tell Jade she won, which puts a cocky grin onto her face.

"Vega." Jade calls out from behind me.

I turn around to face her, and raise my brow in questioning.

"I lied," Jade smirks.

"Wh-" Suddenly a stream of water scatters all over my hair. That gank! I scowl at her, and she just looks amused. I'll find a way to get her back.

"That's also for hugging me," Jade clarifies.

"Ha! That's what you get traitor!" Andre teases. Beck, Robbie, and Cat laugh as well. I just stick my tongue out at them, and walk over to grab my water bottle. As I'm taking an indulgent drink of water, I feel pairs of eyes on me. Subtly, I look over my shoulder, and spot Robbie gawking...at me...awkward…

Then there's a sudden loud splash, and a squeak. Someone got pushed in the water. I cap my water quickly, and turn to see Robbie breaking the water's surface.

"What was that for?!" Robbie exclaims.

"I needed you to test the water." Jade shrugs, with a chuckle.

"Last one on the ground wins!" Beck suddenly hollers, as he grabs Cat, and tosses her carefully into the pool.

"You're on!" Andre challenges, trying to grab at Beck. They laugh, as they both try to grab at each other. I decide to stay right where I'm at. I'm not getting involved in this shenanigan. I'm curious to see who's going to win, though.

Suddenly, they just stop, and start whispering to one another. They exchange smirks at each other. I see Andre eye me, and I know he's not up to anything good. He heads toward me, and I back away.

"Don't do it, Andre!" I warn.

"Sorry, chica." He says, unapologetically. He rushes at me, and tosses me onto his shoulder, in one fluid motion.

"Andre! Put me down!" I shout.

"Oh, I'll put you down...in the water." Andre snickers.

Andre's almost at the edge of the pool, and I can see Beck approaching Jade. Jade's gaze is severe, as if she's waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Beck then turns to us, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I'll get back to you, babe." He tells Jade, confidently, before he approaches Andre. He starts pulling Andre, and since Andre's hands are occupied, there's nothing he can do about it.

He backs away from Beck, and places me down on the ground, in order to free his hands. Thank God.

"Don't think you're safe, chica!" He shouts, before rushing at Beck. Beck, and Andre's little duel goes on for awhile. Jade, and I just watch. I keep a safe distance from her, though.

"Alright, it's boring now." Jade says, approaching the two boys, arms crossed. She casually pushes Andre in. Then goes Beck.

"Sorry, _babe."_ Jade looks down at Beck, with a cocky smirk. I laugh at Andre, and Beck's faces, but shut up, when I realize it's just Jade, and I left.

"Might as well just hop in now, Vega," Jade insists, with hands on her hips.

"Y-you wish!" That's the only retort that comes to mind. She sniggers at me.

As I try to get away from her, it dawns on me that my drenched hair is still in a bun. I don't want it to tangle, so I let my hair down. I shake my head a bit to loosen up my hair. Then I run my hands through it, and push it back and away from my face. I look back to Jade, and she now has that same unblinking expression on her face, like she did after I hugged her. Then her eyes look me over from my head, down to my toes. There's a glimmer of awe in her eyes. I know that look. I've seen it many times before...

She's thinking of the ways she can kill me.

While she's still caught off guard, I push her into the pool. She must've been really caught up in her thoughts.

"That's for getting my hair wet! And I'm the last one on the ground, so...I win!" I raise my arms in victory.

By the time we finally get out of the pool, it's dark out. We wrap our towels around ourselves, and sit and stare at the sky as we dry off. The sky looks stunning, tonight with the glowing full moon. It's calming. No words are shared, we all just enjoy each other's company. I glance across at everyone's expression, and they all have this same spark in their eyes. A hopeful spark. Hope for the future. I know they'll all go far. I can't help but smile.

Huddled up here, with these people that mean so much to me, I feel my heart fill with warmth.

"Oooh! A shooting star! Everyone make a wish! Right now!" Cat breaks the silence, with her childish excitement.

"That's a meteor, shooting stars aren't...whatever, let's just do it." Jade says.

We all do.

"My wish was to get a girlfriend this summer!" Robbie exclaims. "...did I just say that out loud?"

"Mine was to have an awesome Senior year. What about yours, Jade?" Beck asks.

"Guys! You're not supposed to say your wish out loud! It won't come true!" Cat scolds.

"You heard Cat. I can't tell you, or it won't come true." Jade responds, with sarcasm. Beck just shakes his head, and smiles at her. She smiles back.

Soon, everyone's eyes are back to the sky. However, before her eyes go back to the sky, Jade glances in my direction, with a look I can't really read. I don't think much of it.

When everyone goes home, I feel content because of how fun today was. Not long after, the feeling of loneliness kicks in. My parents are upstairs asleep since it's late, and Trina snuck out to some party a little while back. Then out of seemingly nowhere, I have to throw up, and luckily I'm able to make it to the sink this time. I stare down at the barf covered sink in disgust, and sadness.

At least it didn't happen when the gang was here.


	6. Chapter 6: The Drive-In

**A/N: I can't believe it has been a year, unfortunately life caught up with me. I apologize for the hiatus. I hope anyone who is still interested in reading this story enjoys this chapter.**

I wake up to the smell of waffles, and as my vision starts to clear up I spot my parents in the kitchen. They're smiling a little, as they cook...together. I can't even remember the last time, they cooked together.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." My dad says, when he sees that I'm up.

"Did you sleep well, honey?" My mom asks me. I'm momentarily stunned.

"Um...yeah…" I'm at a loss for words. "So why do you two seem so…less depressed?"

"Well, we've got some fairly good news. We made you an appointment with a different doctor. A really good one. We're going to get a second opinion." My mom says, with a glint of hope.

"I don't need to be told I'm dying twice." I state, harsher than I intended. Those same glum looks come back onto their faces, as if I've already died.

"Tori, please don't be like that." My dad swallows. "Your mother and I have faith."

"We do. We've done some research, and this doctor really knows his stuff." My mom says.

"Alright...when is the appointment?" I ask, with mixed feelings. Mostly negative.

"It's on Monday." My dad answers.

"Okay." I nod.

"The food is almost ready. Do you mind waking up Trina, sweetheart?" My mom asks, switching the topic. All this extra "nice" talk is really frustrating me.

"Sure," I answer, simply.

I make my way up the stairs, and barge into Trina's room, without even knocking.

"Trina! Wake up! Mom and-" She's not in bed. Where is she? I look around her room, and there's no sign of her. I start to panic.

I rush downstairs, taking two steps at a time. I quickly snatch my phone from the couch, and rush back up the stairs into Trina's room, before my parents can question me. I'm sure I looked really suspicious. I dial Trina's number, and start pacing around.

"Come on, Trina. Pick up!" She answers much to my relief. "Trina, where are you!?"

"Right here." She answers from the window, still on the phone with me. I end the call.

"Are you just getting back right now?!" I ask in utter disbelief. Trina's not exactly a goody-two shoes, but she's not the type to get back home from a party at 8 in the morning.

"Yup." She answers simply.

Trina looks kind of disheveled. Her clothes are wrinkled, her shoes are off and in her hand, her makeup is pretty messed up, and her hair is sticking up in different directions. Basically, she looks like she rolled down a large hill, or something. She also smells strongly of alcohol. It's not normal for Trina's appearance to be so unkempt.

She tosses her shoes, and places her phone on the nightstand, before plopping ungracefully onto her bed. I have so many questions, but she doesn't seem in the state to answer them. When I finally get out of my state of shock to say something, I hear the familiar snores coming out of her mouth. I lock the door on my way out of her room. I don't want her getting in trouble. I make a mental note to ask her about this later.

"Where's Trina?" My mom asks, as I sit at the table.

"Oh, she didn't want to get up," I shrug my shoulders, as if it's no big deal.

My parents just sigh, and shake their heads in does sleep a lot after all.

The three of us eat waffles, while having forced conversation-attempting to pretend everything is fine.

When afternoon comes around, I'm sitting on my bed, listening to music, and typing away on my laptop. I didn't want to be in my room, but I needed some space from my parents, and they were downstairs. As I'm typing another line, there's a knock on my door.

I push my computer aside, and unlock it. It's Trina. Her hair is damp, and her face is bare, like she got out of the shower not too long ago. She saunters into my room, and sits on my bed.

"Look who's finally awake," I state accusingly, sitting next to her. I cross my arms. "Why were you out so late?!"

"Tori! Don't yell. My head is hurting…" Trina frowns, gripping her head.

"GOOD!" I say even louder.

"Tori, calm down, jeez. It's not a big deal. We just lost track of time is all."

"'Lost track of time'?!" I repeat, in disbelief.

Her eyes squeeze shut, because of the volume of my voice. "Yes! I knocked out on a friend's couch, alright, goodness…"

I sigh. "Trina, please be careful."

"I am careful! Don't worry about me, alright?" She brushes me off, then eyes my computer screen. "What's this?" My eyes widen.

"No! Wait! Don't look at that!" I try to take it from her, but she moves it out of my reach.

"A bucket-list…" Trina says, like it's something out of a nightmare. There's a far away look in her eye.

"Trina...please...don't be...just please be...normal." I don't need to see her down right now. I just want things to be normal. She nods at me in understanding.

Her eyes start scanning the screen. "Well, let's see what we got here…"

"You really don't want to-" I try to stop her, but of course she doesn't listen to me.

"... Hawaii, go clubbing, take a road trip...bonfire at the beach, bowling…" She reads aloud, and my cheeks start to redden when she gets to a certain point. "...kiss a girl?"

"I thought I should try it at least once." I admit, sheepishly.

"True. Lots of girls do. I did."

"Yeah." I answer, mindlessly. "...wait what?!"

"Well, I guess you can say it was on my 'bucket-list' too." She smirks, and then chuckles. "It was at some party, and it was nice...but it didn't feel as good to me as it does with guys. You'll understand when you experience it." I just nod, as she continues reading through my list.

"Ooh, promise you'll do this one with me!" Trina points at one, excitedly. It's the one that says try alcohol.

"Alright," I chuckle.

"Tori, I am dead serious."

"I know. I promise."

"Good."

"Alright, enough of this." I close my laptop. "I want to hear all about-"

My phone beeps. I check it instantaneously, already knowing it's the gang.

Cat: _GUYS! I know what I want to do today!_

There's tons of emojis to show her excitement. Finally she decided.

"Who is it?" Trina asks, curiously.

"It's Cat." She nods.

"Alright, well I'm going to take some more painkillers, and eat something." She heads out my door.

"Okay." I nod, when she's already out in the hallway.

Beck: _And what's that?_

Cat: _A DRIVE-IN THEATER!_

There's even more emojis. I'm surprised at how normal her choice is. I was sure it was going to pick something insane.

Robbie: _I love the Drive-In! :D_

Me: _Sounds fun._

Gank West: _Sounds lame._

Of course she has to disagree with me. I roll my eyes.

Cat: _:(_

Beck: _Hey, where's Andre?_

Me: _Probably with Sarah._

I add a smirking emoji.

The conversation ends a little while after that. The rest of the convo is just talking about Sarah a bit, deciding on a time, picking which movies to watch, and choosing what car to take.

After all that, I ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with my mom at the mall. My mom ended up buying me _a whole lot_ of clothes. Which was fun. Then we grabbed lunch, and went back home. Trina was watching TV downstairs, so again I went to my room. I was actually really tired, which could possibly be because of my tumor. The doctor did say that I may experience feeling tired more often.

So now I'm just laying in my bed, falling asleep. A few seconds later, and I'm out.

"VEGA!" Ugh, I can't believe I have to hear that voice in my nightmares too. "Wake up!" Crap, it's real.

I flutter my eyes open, and they land on Jade, who's standing over me. I yelp a bit at the realization. Jade smiles wickedly.

"Jade. What're you doing here?" I scramble to sit up, and lean against my headboard.

She scoffs. "Definitely not because I want to be. Think back."

My eyes widen, and I almost fall out of bed, as I jump to my feet. I rush to my vanity, to check my hair and makeup real quick. Not too bad. I start to smooth out the hairs that are sticking up, and touch up a bit on my makeup.

"You're lucky I convinced everyone to wait downstairs. They would've seen the condition of your room." Jade says, as she makes herself comfortable on my bed. She leans against the headboard casually, and pulls out her phone. "You might want to hurry, before they decide to come up, though."

"Crap!" I exclaim. I have to hurry.

I'm wearing shorts, and a sleeveless blouse right now, and I decide to change because I figure it'll get cold later. I start rushing to find something warmer to wear.

I can see Jade's eyes wandering around the room, as I'm grabbing a pair of pants, and a sweater. As I clamber into my closet to change, I trip over a shoe, but on the brightside I don't fall. However, as I close my closet door, I can hear Jade snicker.. I put the sweater on, then slip out of my shorts, and into some jeans.

"How do I look?" I ask, slightly out of breath.

"Are you seriously asking me-fine, you look fine. Let's just go, already." Jade huffs, impatiently. She just gave me a flashback of one of my ex's...awkward.

"Vega, quit standing there, and put some shoes on!" Jade commands.

I shake the thought from my head. "Right. Shoes."

I throw on some socks, and shoes.

"Finally." Jade rolls her eyes, as she heads out the door. I grab my purse, a couple pillows, and a few thick blankets, including my favorite one that I always sleep with. Then I follow her out. She glances back at me, and eyes the thick blankets.

"Seriously?" She scoffs.

"It's going to get cold later!"

"We live in California, Vega." Jade rolls her eyes. I shove the pillows into her arms, since mine are full. There's something I usually wouldn't do.

"You'll see." I say, as I walk down the rest of the stairs. She stays on the same step for half a second, before catching up to me.

As I enter the living room, my ears are invaded with a bunch of "What took you so long?" and "Finally!" Everyone's dressed in comfortable clothes.

Before I head out, my parents hug me goodbye, and it's still weird.

Andre makes a stop at a store before going to the Drive-In, so we could all grab a bunch of junk food. We end up with a moderately sized hill of junk food in the trunk. Then right after we make another quick stop to get Jade some coffee, before finally going to the Drive-In.

As soon as Andre turns the engine off, we all rush out of the car, and start setting everything up. We push the third row of seats down, to have more space in the back. Andre finds the right station, Beck sets up the chairs with Jade, Cat and Robbie are practically bouncing around with excitement, and I'm making the back of the car all cozy. It ends up looking all warm and cute, if I do say so myself. I feel this childlike excitement within me, I used to love going to the Drive-In when I was little.

"How are you not even the least bit excited?" I ask Jade, pointedly. Everyone else seems excited. She looks my way, and then looks at the back all set up with blankets and pillows.

"I don't see the big deal." Jade answers. "We're just watching movies outside."

"It's not just about that!" I say, actually offended somehow. "This isn't your first time at the Drive-In, is it?"

"First, and last time." She nods in confirmation, then sips her large cup of coffee.

"Negative Nancy," I say under my breath. She hears me.

" _Oh no! Not a negative Nancy!_ " Jade mocks, in that voice that irks me to no end.

I take a breath. "I don't talk like that!"

Jade smirks, satisfied. Then leans up against the car, just drinking her coffee. Everyone else is doing their own thing, since we came early, and there's time before the movie starts. So it's just us right here. I spot Beck in the distance, and some girl is openly flirting with him, based on her expressions, and gestures. I turn to look at Jade. She doesn't seem too bothered by it. What's wrong with her?

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, before I can stop myself. It comes out kind of rude, but it's Jade, so whatever. She side glances at me, and looks as if she thinks she misheard me.

"What's wrong with _you_?" She scoffs, defensively. Her posture straightens up.

"I mean why aren't you over there threatening that girl with your scissors, or something?" I ask.

She looks like she's thinking about it for a little while.

"I'll answer your question, if you answer mine." She finally responds.

"What question?"

"Why did you trash your room?" She turns her head, and looks at me knowingly. She knows that will get me to shut up.

Not this again…

"Pass." I answer, simply. She just nods.

"That's what I thought." She pulls her phone out, and checks the time. "There's still a long time before the movie starts." She groans in annoyance.

"Yeah, it's going to be awhile." I pat a spot, far from me. "Sit."

She eyes me for a second, and crosses her arm. "Only because I want to."

"So you want to sit with me?" I smirk, teasingly. Jade scowls at me. "Kidding, gosh!"

Jade makes it a point to sit as far from me as possible. We both just get on our phones, and it stays quiet for a while. That is until the rest of the gang joins us.

"So, what're we going to do to pass the time?" Andre asks, obviously bored.

"Well, we can sing some songs-" Robbie starts excitedly.

"NO!"

Robbie pouts, and crosses his arms like a sad toddler. Cat pats his shoulder, comfortingly. I smirk at that.

"How about Truth or Dare!?" Cat suggests.

"Hell no!" "No!" Jade, and I answer at the same time.

So we all end up on our phones like most teenagers do in this type of scenario, up until the first movie starts. It's a romantic comedy that I've been looking forward to seeing for a long time. Plus, the male lead is super hot.

Cat, Andre, and I sit in the back of the car, while everyone else sits on fold out chairs. Robbie eventually joins us in the back. Now him and Cat are being all shy, and blushy with one another, especially on kissing scenes. Which is kind of awkward for me, but I just pay attention to the movie. Which is really good, as I expected. I barely even notice the two blushy dorks.

The movie comes to it's conclusion way too quickly. As the credits roll, that's when it becomes obvious that Jade and Beck are arguing. _Again_.

"They're arguing yet again." Andre says close to my ear.

"Do they ever take a day off?" I sigh.

"Apparently not...I told you that they're going to break up soon…" Andre whispers to me.

"Andre! Don't say that!" I whisper-yell.

He just shrugs. We decide to stay out of it, and the two eventually stop yelling, settling on just not acknowledging each other's existences.

The next movie is some twisted scary movie. Which no one is too interested in watching, except for Jade obviously.

"Wake me when it's over." Beck says, bitterly. He heads to the driver's seat, and Andre gets into the passenger seat. I bet they are going to have a "bro talk" or something.

I plan on also dozing off since the movie isn't my cup of tea. Then I notice Jade sitting alone.. She looks perfectly content by herself, and she doesn't exactly enjoy my company, nor do I enjoy hers...but I feel the need to keep her company, so she's not alone. Curse my Christ-like compassion.

So I get up from my warm comfy spot, and sit in the chair next to her.

"What're you doing?" She says, not even looking my way.

"Sitting."

She scoffs. "Go back to the car and sleep, you can't handle a movie like this."

"Yes, I can." I say, defensively. "I watched _The Scissoring_!"

"You kept hiding behind a pillow."

"But I still liked it! So maybe I'll like this one too…"

Jade looks at me suspiciously. I just roll my eyes, and stand up to go back to my previous spot. I expect Jade to just let me go, without even caring.

"Wait."

I turn to her...am I hearing things?

"So you uh...actually liked _The Scissoring_?" She asks, with a forced careless tone. Fake.

"I told you I did."

"Well then umm maybe you will like this one...it's uh by the same director...or go to sleep, I really don't care." Her tone goes from hesitant, to defensive real quick.

I'll admit that it sounds interesting. I wordlessly take a seat again. Jade just scrolls through her social medias, and I decide to just do the same. I see a cute selfie of Joey, and I smile a little. Jade notices, and she rolls her eyes.

The movie starts. Only a few minutes in, and it starts to get really cold. Ha! I was right! I knew it would get cold! I'm really cold, and I'm wearing a sweater. Jade's wearing a black t-shirt. She must be freezing. I look over at her. Again, she seems totally fine, just staring intently at the screen. She's not human.

"Jade, it's super cold out here. Aren't you cold?"

"Nope." She answers, eyes still on the screen.

"Well I am. I'm gonna go sit in the back of the car."

Jade just nods.

I notice Robbie and Cat are cuddled up, and fast asleep in the corner. I can't help but smile.

"Robbie's drooling." Jade says coming out of nowhere, ruining the cuteness of it.

What? Wait eww he is. Jade's phone flashes.

"Why?"

"Blackmail," Jade shrugs. Of course. I shrug too.

Jade plops in the back. She just sits casually on the edge, not even getting comfortable. She does not understand drive-in etiquette.

"Well look who decided to join me." I smirk, victoriously.

"I didn't want to miss your scaredy cat reactions." She shrugs.

"I am not scared!"

"Right."

I'm under the blanket and it's still kind of cold. Jade has to be cold. All the other blankets are being used by the gang, so I just toss some of my blanket onto Jade. She turns to me with an eyebrow quirked. I expect her to push it away, but she doesn't. Her arm brushes against mine, as she adjusts under the blanket.

"Vega, you have goosebumps, and it's not even that cold." Jade scoffs.

"Yeah maybe for _you_. But for us _humans,_ it is very cold."

She stares at me for a good second, looking over my face. I can't read her expression.

"Baby."

"Am not!" I defend.

"Sure you're not. Now don't get too excited." She says, as she moves close to me. It already feels warmer.

"I'll try to contain my excitement." I roll my eyes.

"Good girl."

After a short while, I don't feel cold anymore. I feel warm. Also, Jade smells really good. I can't stand her, but it's the truth. I'm comfortable to the point that if I wasn't invested in this movie, I would probably fall asleep. Once the movie finishes, Jade and I start to pack up everything. However, as I'm packing up the last chair, I hear a loud noise. Embarrassingly, I instinctively cling to Jade. Once I discover, that the noise was just someone's engine, I let go sheepishly.

Jade chuckles. "Chicken."

"I am not!"

"You kept hiding behind my shoulder during the movie."

"N-no!"

"Righhhtt."

"Let's just get in the car."

We woke up the others so they could move to the back seats. They all went right back to sleep, so it is once again just me and Jade. Jade gets into the driver's side, and I get into the passenger's side.

"Are you okay to drive?" I ask.

"We came to the drive-in not a bar, Vega."

"I mean are you too tired? It's pretty late. Do you need more coffee?"

"I'm fine."

"Well I'll stay up with you, and I'll turn on the radio so you can stay awake."

"Unnecessary, but whatever," she says as she starts up the car.

I check my phone to find that I've missed a few calls from my parents. Again. Uh oh. I quickly call the house phone, and tell my parents that I'll be home soon.

"It seems like your parents have been checking in on you a lot more recently."

Jade's statement catches me off guard.

"Ah well they're probably just worried about me getting into teenage 'shenanigans' or something." I just brush it off.

"Right." She's not buying it, but she doesn't pry any further thankfully.

The rest of the ride is pretty quiet, minus the music. When we finally get to my house, it is around one thirty in the morning. Jade helps me take my pillows and blankets in, and then she takes off with a simple "Night." Something seemed really off with her.

My parents greet me, and ask how it went. We talk for a minute or two, before they head back to bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow on the couch I'm asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Golf Course

"So tell us more about the Drive-In yesterday?" My mom says, as her and my dad start taking out everything to make breakfast.

"Uh...both of the movies were good."

"Oh tell us about them." My dad says.

"Well one was a romantic comedy, and the other was a horror movie...do you guys want any help?"

"Oh no, no!" They both exclaim at the same time.

"No, no don't worry about it. You just relax, honey" My mom says.

I roll my eyes. "Okay then…"

This is so awkward, they are back at it with the overly nice act. It is going to be a long morning.

"So, Tori-" My dad starts to speak, but the doorbell suddenly rings. Thank the Lord.

"I'll get it!" I hop to my feet, and a little too excitedly swing the door open, without even checking the peephole. I don't even care if it is one of those door to door salespeople, that is how desperate I am to get out of this odd conversation with my parents.

And my knight in shining armor is...Jade. Jade? What is she doing here, especially this early.

"Jade?"

"Tori, who is it honey?" My mom asks.

"It's Jade. We are going for a uh...morning walk! Yeah! Gotta go now! Bye." I rush out quickly, stepping outside.

"Wait Wh-" Jade starts, confused. I quickly shut the front door, before any questions can come up.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank God I got out of that one.

I suddenly remember Jade. Here we are, right outside my house, staring at each other awkwardly. It's quiet for a moment.

"What the hell was that?" Jade finally breaks the silence.

"Uh...n-nothing." I clear my throat. "Wh-what are you uh doing here?"

Abruptly, she shoves something into my hands. I look down. My phone.

"You left it in the car."

"Oh thanks…"

"Yeah well I didn't sign up for a morning walk, so see ya."Jade starts to walk off.

"Wait!" I pull her back. She grunts.

"What!?"

"Go on a walk with me."

"No."

"Go on a walk with me."

"No."

"Go on a walk with me."

"No! Look if you want to avoid your parents just go on a walk by yourself."

"Pfft. Who said I was avoiding my parents?" I say, as if what she just said was absurd.

She scowls at me silently.

"Okay...so I'm avoiding my parents, but that's because they are acting weird."

"Beg me."

"What? No way!" I cross my arms.

She takes a few steps towards her car.

"Okay, okay. Please."

"Please what?' Jade says, with a wolfish grin.

"Please go on a walk with me. Jade."

She has a satisfied smile on her face.

"Mm music to my ears. See was that so hard, _princess_?" Jade tantalizes, walking ahead.

I follow along, with a sigh. What did I get myself into.

"Alright I guess we can walk to the nearby par-" I start to say, when I catch up to Jade. She interrupts me.

"No, no. I'll decide where we walk." She thinks for half a second. "We will walk to the park."

"That's what I was saying!" I huff.

Jade just smirked, and kept walking. I took a moment to look at the sky. It's a nice morning. It's a little sunny, but not too bright. There's also practically no one out, so it's nice and quiet. Maybe I should try to go on walks more often…I probably won't, but it's a nice thought.

"So your parents are acting weird." She says it as a statement.

"Yes, and it is just…" She looks at me, waiting for me to finish. "...not like them."

"Is that why you have been acting different? Because of your parents?"

"Partly." I answer shortly. "Things are just complicated right now."

Jade nods. "Do you...want to talk about it?"

I snap my head in her direction. Imposter.

"You don't have to. I mean I'm not exactly good at being comforting...I can be a good listener, though. Uh...if you want to you know vent...or something." Jade quickly adds, rambling. She isn't meeting my eyes. I find it endearing.

I smile, her cheeks look pinkish. Aww.

"Alright well...there's this big change happening ...and it's affecting everyone negatively, and there is nothing I can do about it. It just seems like all I can do is just sit back, and watch as they fall apart and act all weird...if that makes sense."

"Yeah it does." She nods. "It sounds like they are all just as confused as you are on how to deal with this...change. I think they are just trying to be there for you the best they know how."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way. Thanks for uh... letting me vent ."

Jade nods, shyly. I'm thankful that she didn't push me for more details. Even if I explained it very vaguely, it still felt good to talk about it. I'm also pleasantly surprised that what I said meant made sense to her. It always feels good to be understood.

We both stay quiet for about a minute. It's a little awkward, we're not used to being "friendly" like this with one another.

"So...what's going on with you and Beck?" I ask. I hope it doesn't come off as too abrasive.

She sighs. "I'm just starting to see more of the faults in our relationship."

"Sure you guys have your faults, but you love each other. I'm sure you guys will work things out." I offer a small reassuring smile.

"Yeah," Jade nods. "How about you and Joey?"

I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"I really like him, and I feel... happy when I'm around him."

"Good." Jade smiles, and I can tell it's genuine.

"Alright enough of this sappy stuff. It's out of character." Jade announces.

"Of course," I chuckle. "It seems we've made it to the park."

"I guess we should start heading back." Jade nods.

"Yeah...after I get on the swings." I walk over to them.

I am not going to miss out on this opportunity. For once, there are no kids around.

"I did not sign up for this." Jade huffs, and follows after me.

Without wasting any time, I get right to swinging as soon as I sit. Jade just looks at me, with what I think is a judgemental gaze.

"Jade get on one!"

"Uh...no."

"Come on!"

"How about I just push you. I can pretend I'm pushing you off a cliff." Jade deadpans.

"Mhmm sure." I roll my eyes.

I feel Jade's hands on my back, as she surprisingly gently pushes me forward.

"Wanna go higher?" She asks.

"Duh!" I chuckle.

"Watch it, Vega." She says, as she lightly tugs a lock of my hair.

"Sooo intimidating." I laugh at how childish this is.

"Damn right. Now hold on tight."

She pushes me higher, and higher. It brings me back to when I was a kid. Just as I start to go really high, and really fast. Kids start to show up. Great.

"Well I guess time's up." I sigh.

Jade grabs ahold of the chains, and slows the swinging down to a stop for me.

"Thanks," I say as I get off. She nods.

The walk back is quiet. It isn't awkward or anything, but it isn't completely comfortable either. Jade's attention is focused on a stone she's been kicking. I'm just staring ahead, my thoughts wandering. I wonder what Jade is thinking about. Probably her situation with Beck. When we finally get to my driveway, Jade goes directly to her car. Awkwardly, I ask if she wants to join for Breakfast. Of course she says a _No, thanks_. It would have been awkward anyway.

Breakfast with my parents isn't as bad as it was yesterday. With what Jade said in mind, I try to take it easy on them, and just go along with the conversation.

A few hours after Breakfast, Andre lets us all know his decision. Apparently, Sarah's mom owns a golf course, and she is allowing her to have a party there tonight, as long as there is no alcohol. So that's what we're doing today. Sarah also told Andre to show up a couple hours before the party starts, so we could drive the golf carts around. Should be fun.

When the time comes for me to get dressed, I decide on a white summer dress, with a grey cardigan, and some flats. As I'm working on my hair and makeup, Trina casually strolls into my room and onto my bed. She props her head up using her elbow, and looks over what I'm wearing. This kind of thing has been happening more often lately, and honestly I kind of don't mind it.

"I didn't realize you guys were going to church."

I glare at her through the mirror. "This is a normal outfit!"

"Yeah whatever." She's in my closet in a flash, making a lot of noise pushing around the hangers. "Here we go." She tosses a dress my way, and it lands on my face. "Ooh this one is cute too." She tosses another, also landing on my face. "Or maybe this one." Another dress to the face.

"Oh! And these shoes!"

"Don't throw them!" I get up quickly, out of fear that those will also hit me in the face. Once she's out of my closet, with the shoes. I smack her with a nearby pillow.

"What was that for?!" She exclaims.

"For throwing clothes in my face!"

"Oh my gosh, Tori, quit being a child." Trina crosses her arms.

"You first." I smirk.

She glares at me, when all of a sudden her attention is back to the closet when she spots something else. I'm curious to see what.

"Forget everything else I said. Now this…" She pulls out a little black dress. "This is the one. You. Must. Wear. This. One."

The dress is the literal opposite of the dress I'm currently wearing.

"Trina! I can't! It's so... risque"

"Then why did you even get it?" She asks with an eyeroll.

"I didn't! You did! For my last birthday!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? I thought you were going to another party tonight." I say, trying to get Trina out of my hair.

"Nah, I have time. The party _I'm_ going to doesn't start until ten, _sweetie_." She corrects, mockingly. She laughs at me, as if I'm little kid who just said something ridiculous.

"Well, _sweetie_." I throw back at her, with an eyeroll. "You better be careful tonight."

I grab a tube of nude lipstick, and start applying it.

"Yeah okay, _mom_. Anyways, I'm going to go back to watching my show." She heads out, and she grabs a pair of earrings on the way out. "Also, I'm borrowing these."

About half an hour later, I get a text from Andre saying they're outside. I rush to add some last minute touches to my makeup, and quickly put on some earrings. I rush down the stairs. Trina, and my parents are on the couches watching a show. I say a quick goodbye, and I'm out the door.

"Have fun at church!" Trina shouts, right before I shut the front door.

The way over, is noisy with chatter and loud music playing on the car stereo. When we get there, and finally meet up with Sarah, Andre acts all nervous and cute with her. Also, I've had Sarah for a class, but we never really talked, but now I can see how cool she is.

The golf course is pretty big. There's a bunch of lights set up everywhere, I'm sure they'll look great once it gets dark in a couple hours. Sarah guides us over to where there are four golf carts.

"Alright, well...unfortunately there are only four available right now. The rest are under repair, because there was a safety recall. Which is why today the course was closed...but uh these carts are from a different brand so they're completely safe. I promise." Sarah rambles on, nervously.

"It's all good. We'll make do." Andre smiles at her, and puts a hand on her back.

Andre and Sarah get in one, Cat and Robbie in another. Then of course Beck and Jade start arguing about something stupid. Andre quickly jumps in to stop the arguing, out of embarrassment. Of course, Jade and I end up having to share a cart. Why does this keep happening?

"I'm driving."Jade says simply.

I just roll my eyes, and scoot to the passenger seat. I was really looking forward to driving. It starts out with all of us just driving around the course, but then we decide to start racing them.

"Alright. I'll count to three. Is everyone ready?" Andre says.

"Yeah, yeah. We're ready. Hurry up." Jade responds.

"Do I detect a bit of fear in your voice there, Jade?" Andre teases with a chuckle. How bold.

Jade scoffs. "Yeah, right. Me, scared? I'm not scared of anything."

"Dolphins." Beck says in between fake coughs. Andre laughs, and I attempt to hold in mine since I'm right next to Jade.

"You son of a-" Jade starts, but she's cut off by Robbie.

"Come on guys! Let's race already." Robbie exclaims, excitedly.

"I don't know why you're so anxious to start, Robbie. You've already lost." Jade states, confidently.

"Guys! Can we just start already?!" I blurt out. I bet if I didn't say anything, they would have just kept trash talking for ages.

"Good call. Alright. One. Two...Three!"

With a hard press on the gas, catching me off guard, Jade rushes us forward. We're off to a strong start in front of everyone.

"You left them in the dust!" I laugh, when I see the others behind.

"Did you expect any less?" Jade smirks, eyes still looking forward.

"Yes." I answer simply, to annoy her.

"Vega." Jade says, warningly. Andre passes us. "Great, you jinxed us."

"What happened to all that confidence, huh Jade?"

"Ohh it's still there. We won't be second place for long," She smirks. Beck suddenly passes us up, sending a wink Jade's way.

"You're right, because now we're third." I say, amused. Sure that means technically I'm losing too, but it's still funny to see Jade frustrated.

"Nuh uh. Pretty boy is not passing us!" Jade says, with this new determination. Her knuckles turn even whiter, as she grips the steering wheel hard. I laugh at how serious she is, and she side eyes me. "You're lucky I'm driving, Vega!"

"Not really, cause you're making us lose." I tease, taking full advantage of the fact that she's driving.

"Keep it up, Vega." Jade says, warningly.

Jade suddenly presses hard on the gas, and she flips Beck the bird as she passes him.

"Jade!" I gasp. She smirks.

After a few seconds, we pass Andre and win. And then win again, when they ask for a rematch. Sarah jumps in, and almost wins. Then to everyone's surprise, we finally lose when Cat decides to drive. Who would've thought...After all that, I think everyone's egos were a little bruised, so we go back to driving around again.

"I want to try driving." I break the silence.

She scoffs. "Yeah right. You can't even drive, Miss no license."

Ouch, That's a low blow.

"Well, I don't need a license to drive a golf cart!" I huff.

"Alright. Go ahead."

"Yeah, well-wait what?"

"I said 'go ahead' Vega." She rolls her eyes. "Hurry up before I change my mind."

"Okay." I say as we switch seats. I grasp the wheel with both hands.

"Well?" Jade raises an impatient brow. "Turn it on."

"Right. Yeah."

"Now release the break, and hit the gas." Jade commands.

"Oh look there's Andre and Sarah! Aren't they cute-"

"Vega, are you actually nervous about driving a golf cart?" She scoffs.

"Of course not!"

"Then go!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going. Jeez, bossy." I say the last part under my breath. I still don't release

the break.

"Look there are no old ladies in wheelchairs around, so just drive!"

"Wow thanks for bringing up my dark past! Have you considered becoming a motivational speaker?"

"Oh, I'll show you motivational!"

"Jade, wait! No! What're you doing!"

With her foot, she pushes my own foot off the break, and then slams her foot on the gas.

"Aaah! Jade! What the heck!"

"Vega, turn the wheel or we're gonna run over those pretty little flowers." Jade laughs.

I quickly start turning the wheel left, successfully avoiding the bed of flowers that are planted on the ground all cutely. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Jade are you crazy! We could've died!"

"Yeah those little flowers are real fatal." She chuckles.

"W-well we could have killed the flowers!"

"Look see you're driving now. Congrats you are one step closer to getting back on the streets. Old ladies beware." Jade smirks.

I just scoff, and keep driving around slowly. Jade puts her arms behind her head, and closes her eyes.

"Wake me when it's over," says Jade.

I press a little harder on the gas, making Jade jerk forward a bit. She glares at me.

"Oops sorry my foot slipped." I smirk.

She glances at my mouth.

"Stop smirking," She rolls her eye. "And I know I'm attractive, but look ahead or we'll crash."

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself." I joke. She snickers.

"Well who can blame you? You're only human, Vega."

 _Yeah and you're a demon_ I think to myself, and chuckle.

I drive around for awhile longer, when all of a sudden the car starts to slow and eventually comes to a stop.

"Uh…I think we're out of gas."

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"Oh! There's Sarah and Andre's cart. We can ride with them."

I tried calling out to Andre a few times, but there was no response, and I couldn't even see where he was.

"It's pointless. He can't hear you."

"Why not?" I ask.

She points to a spot near the corner. There, Andre and Sarah are making out.

"Ohhh" I say dumbly. "Ugh I guess we have to walk all the way back."

"Nah. I have a better idea. Follow me." Jade says, walking ahead.

I catch up. I have a bad feeling about this.

Jade casually just sits in the driver's seat of Andre and Sarah's cart.

"Get in, Vega."

"Jade! We can't!"

"And why not?" She says, with an annoyed sigh.

"Cause it's...rude!"

She chuckles. "Well it's rude to ignore people."

"Good point." I nod, getting into the passenger seat.

"Well that didn't take much convincing." She says, sounding amused.

I just shrug, as she turns the key.

"Who leaves the keys? Jade shakes her head.

"Well I mean, I don't think anyone expects to get their golf cart stolen in a golf course...with only their friends around."

"Well they shouldn't assume."

Jade drifts off, and we hear a distant _Hey!_ I turn back to see Andre with a scowl. Jade and I look at each other, and then start cracking up laughing. Then we stop. Then we start again. And that happens a few times.

It takes the others a few minutes to get back, and Andre and Sarah arrive sitting in the back seats of Cat and Robbie's golf cart. Andre has the same scowl plastered onto his face. I send a small guilty smile his way.

"I thought we were just driving golf carts around! Not playing Grand Theft Auto!" Andre exclaims.

I try to hold back laughter, but Jade shamelessly chuckles.

"Love that game." Jade says simply.

"Or perhaps Grand Theft Kart-o." Robbie adds with a giggle. Cat giggles along with him, as Andre stares at them unamused.

"Jade's a bad influence on you."Andre directs at me. Jade mockingly gasps as if she's offended.

"Ouch, Andre. I'm hurt." Jade says with a wicked grin, clearly not at all hurt.

When the party finally starts, I hang out with Andre for a while, and then Cat. Then I mingle a little. A cute guy asks if I want to dance, but I wasn't really in the mood. Which is strange, because a song I really like was playing. I seperate myself from the party, finding a spot where the music isn't so overwhelmingly loud.

I just sit in silence, trying not to think about anything. My eyes settle on the moon. I never really paid attention to how amazing it is. It's like a light in the darkness of the night. It's beautiful. I enjoy a few moments of silence, well enjoy is kind of a strong word, right up until I hear footsteps behind me.

Surprisingly, it's Beck.

"Hey Tori, why are you all alone out here?" Beck asks, taking a seat next to me.

"Just not in a partying mood, I guess." I shrug. "Where's Jade? You guys okay?" I say, trying to direct his attention to something else.

"Yeah we're okay." He answers, simply. He runs a hand through his fluffy hair. "You know you've been acting...different lately." Ugh.

"There's just a lot of changes happening, but I'll be fine." Hopefully. Probably not.

Beck puts a hand on my shoulder. "Well we're all here for you."

By the end of the night I'm tired, and a little annoyed when I realize that there is a stain on my white dress. I wonder how long it's been there.

. . .

The next day is Thursday. My day to choose. I decide on night bowling, which I'm excited to try. The day goes by in a blur, and when night time comes around I head up to my room to do my makeup.

When I'm done I swiftly make my way to my parent's room to let them know I'll be leaving soon. As I open the door, I realize they aren't there. I'm about to close the door again, when I notice a pill bottle on my mom's nightstand.

I hesitantly walk towards it. I snatch it from the nightstand, and my suspicions are confirmed.

She's back on them.

I feel my stomach drop, and all these emotions. I feel this anger, and sadness in my chest. My eyes start with that all too familiar burn, but I stop myself.

 _No tears,Tori! No crying! I told myself I was done with the crying!_

I go back into my room, slamming my door shut. I lie onto my bed. Why can't good things last? My life was starting to get good again, and then all this happens. I don't know what I did to deserve all this.

That's when something catches my attention, from the corner of my eye. It's a black dress peeking out of my closet. The one Trina picked out.

I grab my phone to text the gang.

 _Change of plans. I want to do something else tonight._


End file.
